No es obvio?
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Al parecer todo el mundo se da cuenta que el zorro esta mas que interesado en el pelirrojo menos él. Que hará ahora que sabe que rukawa esta interesado en él? Dedicado a mi musa inspiradora yiha...
1. Chapter 1

Que hermoso que eran los sábados por la tarde.

El entrenamiento ya había pasado y al día siguiente no habría clases, y lo mejor era que estaba en compañía de esos cuatro personajes que apesar de que se vivían burlando de él o divirtiéndose a su costa, los quería como si fueran los hermanos que nunca tuvo.

Hanamichi estaba perdiendo el tiempo junto a ellos y la pasaba realmente bien. Era turno de todos consolar a ookus quien había cortado con una novia de años por que ella se suponía ya no lo quería.

Y para levantarle el ánimo todos estaban haciendo payasadas que en realidad sólo servían para hacerlo reír.

Y aunque su corazón siguiera mal, no podía sentirse mejor en ningún otro lado que no fuera el estar con sus hermanos del alma.

Estaban en la playa descansando de todas las idioteces que habían hecho luego de que hana término el entrenamiento. Y hablaban de todo y de nada.

Hasta que noma sacó el tema de que pena que yui haya dejado a su amigo.

Todos lo miraron con cara de eres un idiota, pero ookus sólo sonrió.

_ si amigo, es una pena... Pero de seguro en el futuro conseguiré otra muchacha mucho más bonita y segura que ella!

_ estoy seguro de que tuviste suerte con ella! ( acoto takemiya como dando a entender que no volveria a estar con nadie)

_ eso crees? Al menos yo eh tenido novias desde los doce años, y con ella estuve dos años, alguno de ustedes tuvo novia?

Todos se quedaron mirando como tontos.

Yohei estuvo a punto de hablar pero ookus lo corto

_ no habló de amoríos tontos, habló de un noviazgo estable!

_ pues no (contestó resignado yohei)

_ es que nadie parece querer estar con alguno de nosotros ( dijo noma algo melancólico)

_ no se de que se quejan! ( habló molesto hana) al menos a ustedes no los rechazan todo el tiempo... Ookus tu tienes suerte, las veces que te has declarado has salido vencedor, yohei que ha salido con más de una pero tambien ha sido rechazado al querer algo formal, noma jamás ah estado con nadie y el gordo de takemiya es demasiado exigente para prestarle atención a esa chica que lo vive siguiendo en el mercado! Pero al menos todos acabarán con alguien algún día. Incluso tu no tardarás o en recuperar a yui o estar con otra chica, pero yo seré eternamente rechazado... Jamás nadie se fijara en mi!

Al parecer algo estaba fallando en el hambiente, hana le levantó sin duda el ánimo a ookus por sus palabras pero también se sintió bastante triste por la evidente situación de su amigo, que no había sido hace mucho que había sido rechazado hasta por haruko.

_ lo siento amigo, primero dejame decirte que me has levantado el ánimo y si, lo más probable es que vuelva con yui ya que sólo hemos discutido por celos de parte de ella, pero no es la primera vez y si no vuelvo con ella, tampoco tardaré demasiado en estar con otra, todos saben eso.

Yohei lo miraba con algo de alegría ya que el que yuyi ya no este tan deprimido como al principio de la tarde era lo que todos buscaban, aunque esperaba que lo siguiente que dijera fuera de ayuda para hana que no tardó demasiado en quedarse con los síntomas de depresión por su eterna situación.

_ pero quiero que sepas que no eres alguien que estará sólo toda su vida, apenas y tienes 16 años!

_ lo se, pero cuando te rechazan más de 52 chicas es desesperante!

Hana había intentado con otra chica luego de que haruko lo rechazara, pero esta también lo rechazó.

_ nadie jamás se fijara en mi ( dijo melancólico)

_ yo no diría eso ( aportó takemiya)

_ es verdad ( dijo ookus) hay alguien que se muere por ti desde hace tiempo

Hana levantó una ceja incrédulo, si existiera alguien que se muriera por él sería extraño que sus amigos no se lo hallan dicho antes!

_ mienten!

_ no ( dijo yohei, viendo que ya era hora de que su amigo sepa la la verdad)

_ si existe alguien que se muriera por mi, ya me lo hubieran dicho!

_ no si supiéramos que pensarías que nos burlamos de ti!

_ quien es?

_ promete que no te enfadaras con nosotros!

_ mmm... Claro, lo prometo.

_ es rukawa! ( dijo yohei esperando ver a su amigo molesto)

_ JAJAJAJAJA! Ustedes están locos JAJAJA!

La estruendosa risa de su amigo les demostraba a ellos que pensaba que se burlaban de él. Noma sólo extendió la mano y todos le tuvieron que dar 300 yenes cada uno.

_ por que hacen eso?

_ bueno ( dijo noma sonriente) hace tiempo que queríamos decírtelo y apostamos a cual sería tu primera reacción, gane yo por que te reiste de manera escandalosa y no nos crees...

Hana miró a ookus

_ yo aposte que lo haceptarias diciendo algo así como que era obvio!

Luego a takemiya

_ yo que nos darías un cabezaso mortal a cada uno!

Y finalmente a yohei

_ hey, no me mires así yo aposte por que quedarías pensativo y que estarías feliz por saber que alguien gustaba de ti.

_ no se están burlando de mi?

Hana vio tanta seguridad en sus amigos que se asustó con sólo pensar que el kitzune podría llegar a sentir algo por él

_ no hana, hace tiempo que nos dimos cuenta de eso.

_ y hasta nos aseguramos de que no alusinabamos

_ es demasiado obvio que el te mira y se preocupa por que te des cuenta de que existecal menos!

_ serán idiotas!

Hana se recostó sobre la arena molesto.

Pero yohei había esperado tanto para plantearle eso que no se daría por vencido para que su amigo se de cuenta de lo que era más que evidente.

_ no te mentimos.

Hana se apoyo sobre sus codos en la arena y los miró desafiante

_ si así fuera! Que esperan que haga? Que me valla corriendo tras él ? Que me haga gay por estar con alguien que ustedes dicen que gusta de mi?

_ oye, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti( dijo noma) a nosotros no nos molestaría que fueras gay si eso te abre la puerta a la felicidad!

_ y sólo tendrías que hablar con rukawa y lo más probable es que te acepte!

Hana se levantó molesto. A la mierda con su tarde de sábado!

_ vallanse al carajo!

Se marchó ofendido pero sumamente pensativo por el tema.

_ oye yohei, no crees que llevamos mal el tema!

_ tal vez, pero al menos ahora lo sabe. Es más te apuesto tu sueldo a que no pasará mucho para que hana termine con rukawa si comienza a fijarse en sus actitudes!

_ y como piensas que se fijara en él?

_ llamemoslo curiosidad!. El tarde o temprano tendrá curiosidad por ver si es cierto.

No tardaron mucho en ponerse de acuerdo y apostar como se tomaría la nueva información que ahora tenía su pelirrojo amigo y que haría con ella.

El lunes inevitablemente llegó lleno de angustia para sakuragui, todo el sábado por la noche se quedó enojado con las estupideces que sus amigos podían llegar a decir.

Pero el domingo amanecio con tantas dudas que hasta su abuelo lo noto extraño.

Quiso hablar del tema con él, pero no se ánimo.

Ahora estaba en la escuela tratando de ir al día con los estudios. Le costaba bastante pero al menos no se llevaba todas las materias como en primer año. Y a pesar de que ya habían pasado las nacionales y gracias a sus habilidades habían ganado el segundo puesto, sabía que ryota y mitsui estaban próximos a retirarse del equipo y que la capitanía, quedaría en manos de él o de rukawa.

Aunque según el profesor Ansai a los dos les faltaba algo que esperaba mejoren antes de que los capitanes actuales se marcharan.

A hana le faltaba tactita y a rukawa sociabilidad.

Aunque si de algo estaba seguro era de que ambos compartirían la responsabilidad del equipo en menos de tres meses.

En el almuerzo estuvo con los idiotas de sus amigos y algo irritado les dio un cabezaso a cada uno.

Takemiya preguntó tirado en el suelo de por que lo había hecho y el les respondió que " por que seguro ya estuvieron apostando de nuevo a mis espaldas" y se marcho.

A la hora del entrenamiento no pudo evitar ver cada tanto al zorro.

_ malditos idiotas, me la pagaran. Ahora me dejaron con la duda!

_ que duda ( dijo ryota poco extrañado de que el extrovertido pelirrojo hablara para el en voz alta)

_ nada nada ( dijo hana poniendo su mano en frente de él y moviéndola negativamente)

Ryota comenzó a felicitar al equipo por haber ganado el campeonato de invierno que había pasado no hace mucho y hablaba sobre como preparar al equipo en tácticas durante la primavera, ya que luego del receso tanto el como mitsui y los de tercer año se retirarían y deberían pasar el puesto de capitán y sub capitán al dúo dorado de shohoku. Eran excelentes en la cancha y su coordinación casi instintiva era tan buena que ese año se habían quedado con casi todo. Y a pesar de que no ganaron el campeonato nacional, si llegaron a ganar los premios a mejores jugadores y tanto el como mitsui estaban becados en universidades por sus acciones deportivas.

Por lo que su recompensa a su esfuerzo era bastante.

Ahora debían lograr que ellos logren llevarse bien para asegurar el prestigio de shohoku.

No valla a ser que por sus peleas arruinen todo un equipo ya que en la cancha se entendían muy bien. Pero fuera de ella, las riñas y peleas no habían desaparecido.

Han a estaba algo distraído ese día y mitsui lo noto

_ oye sakuragui que te sucede hoy estas bastante distraído.

_ no es nada, ya se me pasará.

Mitsui vio el semblante bastante tristón que había puesto su amigo y sin dudarlo se le hacerco y paso su mano por su espalda en señal de apoyó.

_ vamos hana , sabes que puedes contar con migo!

_ si... Lo se

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que un pelotazo le dio de lleno en la cabeza a hana y todos vieron que el culpable era rukawa.

_ maldito zorro apestoso fíjate lo que haces!

_ mmm se me resbaló el balón!

Gana lo miro incrédulo peto lo que mas

Le llamo la atención fue el hecho de ver que los golpeo justo cuando mitsui se le hacerco.

Tan vez...

No no no no no. Tal vez nada, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Toda la semana paso de la misma manera, hana notaba pequeños detalles a los que antes no notaba.

Era raras las veces que se le oía hablar al zorro pero siempre se le escuchaba dirigirle la palabra a él. Aunque sea solo para decirle su famoso doha'o.

También notaba que cuando jugaban siempre coordinaban perfectamente.

Hana siempre hacia los rebotes EH instintivamente le pasaba de forma casi única el balón a él quien lo recibía y anotaba o viceversa.

Tenían una conexión única y ya en segundo año fueron nombrados el dúo dorado de shohoku.

Un par de veces durante los entrenamientos notaba la mirada de rukawa sobre él y cuando volteaba a ver, este cambiaba de dirección su cabeza.

Hana ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Mas por que ellos ya tenían la costumbre de practicar hasta un poco mas tarde para así coordinarse mejor.

Y era ahí cuando lograba conversar con el zorro sobre cualquier cosa.

Aunque era el kitzune dormilón el que siempre le hacia preguntas y él el que hablaba hasta los codos.

Esa rutina la habían empezado a principios de año por orden del profesor ansai y la seguían manteniendo.

Además eso era lo que había logrado mas su conexión y era ahí cuando aprovechaban para conocerse.

Pero hana esa semana estuvo muy callado y rukawa no parecía afectado por eso.

_ no te molesta que no halla estado hablando mucho esta semana?

_ mmm no...

_ por que no?

_ mmm no lo se...

_ vamos kitzune siempre hablamos y estos días EH estado muy callado aunque me has preguntado cosas, acaso no te da curiosidad saber que me pasa?

_ no!

_ eres un idiota!

Enojado dejo el balón y se marcho a las duchas...

Si kaede era un idiota, y así se sentía en ese instante.

_ Hay sakuragui... Si tan sólo supieras lo idiota que soy!

Trato de concentrarse y esperar a que sakuragui salga de las duchas.

Ya desde el primer año que rukawa era el último en salir del gimnasio.

Había descubierto su debilidad antes de entrar al equipo y por eso trataba a toda costa de evitar a cierto pelirrojo en ese sector.

La primera vez que lo vio, quedó sumamente impresionado con él y tardo muy poco en darse cuenta que ese pelirrojo lo atraía demasiado.

Cuando este jugo con el capitán akagui quedó mas impregnado hacia el por su fuerza y su extravagante personalidad.

Y al entrar al equipo su felicidad de poder verlo a diario solo duro hasta que noto que los esfuerzos del pelirrojo eran para la hermana del capitán.

Por lo que comenzó a fastidiarlo para que al menos lo notara de alguna manera.

Su gusto por el pelirrojo se había incrementado tanto que era algo imposible para él, ir a las duchas y verlo desnudo y no excitarse con esa visión.

Por lo que comenzó a ir dolo cuando el pelirrojo se retiraba.

Era imposible para él pensar que a sakuragui le podría agradar la idea de que él, un hombre este sumamente enamorado de su persona.

Mas sabiendo que vivía atrás de cualquier niña bonita que le llame la atención.

Sabia que su amor imposible había pasado ya por los 52 rechazos, y la verdad era que le dolua saber que ninguna tonta fuera capaz de darse cuenta de las enormes cualidades de ese pelirrojo tan llamativo.

Pero ni sabia si era peor el verlo rechazado o detrás de alguna chica, o que en el futuro alguna le de el sí y comience a verlo noviando con una mujer.

Eso seria la tortura mas grande que podría llegar a pasar.

Agradecía enormemente el hecho de poder tener una hora al día con el para perfeccionarse.

Había aprovechado esa jora al día para comenzar a conocer mas de hanamichi y lo había conseguido.

Siempre le preguntaba cosas de él y ya sabia mucho y cuando no había algo de que hablar le preguntaba opiniones personales de cosas que a él mismo le gustaban y llego a saber que coincidían en muchas opiniones o que si bien el era firme con las suyas no juzgaba a los demás por opinar distinto.

Cada día lo amaba mas y mas.

Pero últimamente había notado que sus amigos lo miraban de forma muy extraña.

Una tarde los escucho decir que era mas que evidente lo que le pasaba a rukawa con su amigo y se asusto por el comentario.

Por lo que trataba de evitar al pelirrojo a toda costa en los entrenamientos. Pero si o si debían entrenar juntos al menos una hora luego de que todos se marcharan y era ahí cuando no podía evitar hablarle, preguntarle para escuchar su voz, ver sus expresiones.

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que sakuragui estuvo distante toda esa semana y lo torturaba pensar que era viernes ya que los sábados ellos no hacían esa rutina de entrenamiento y eran dos días sin poder comunicarse con el.

Y no es que no le importara que le pasaba, pero había sido tan obvio que tenia miedo de que sakuragui lo halla descubierto.

Por lo que preferís esperar ya que no estaba muy seguro de arriesgarse a mostrarse mas preocupado ya que seria demasiado evidente.

Todavía no podía creer que sakuragui no notara como se sonrojaba cada vez que le sonreía, o como lo evitaba como la peste en las duchas, como trataba de rodarlo cada vez que jugaban o como solo a él le daba tips para que mejore, siempre lo alentaba a su manera y siempre sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a él.

Ojala y alguna vez pudiera tener la oportunidad de poder besarlo. Era todo lo que pedía. No era exigente. Solo con un beso el seria muy feliz.

Pero sabiendo lo despistado que era ese precioso hombre, sabia que jamas pasaría por su cabeza que su compañero de equipo estuviera mas que enamorado de él.

Y aunque lo supiera, no estaba seguro de como actuaria en el futuro.

Incluso podría llegar a creer que le daría pánico.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa de seguro habría sido una pesadilla... Pero por que se sentía tan... Excitado?

Hana se levanto volando y fue directo bajo la ducha fría.

Había tenido un sueño por lo mas extraño y sumamente nítido.

Rukawa estaba en el y le hacia lo que jamas se imaginonpensar que alguien podría hacer con su intimidad...

No quería ni verse ni tocarse.

El agua helada había ayudado a que su miembro duro se calmara, después de semejante sueño...

Mierda ni siquiera con una mujer había jamas tenido ese tipo de sueños, por que le venia a suceder ahora?

Apenas viera a los idiotas que lo indujeron a esa tortura los golpearía para que aprendan a no meterle ideas descabelladas en la cabeza!

Bajo a desayunar y su abuelo estaba junto a su pareja de años.

Si había alguien al cual podía acudir con sus dudas sin duda seria a ellos,

Hacia tiempo que hana se había acostumbrado a ver a su abuelo con otro hombre. Pero cuando su padre falleció y tuvo que ir a vivir con él, tuvo mas que aceptarlo y la tolerancia que creo fue tan grande que ahora se sentía sumamente cómodo con ambos.

Vivía con ellos después de todo y no había nada de él que no supieran.

Su madre se la pasaba trabajando y casi no la veía, solo los domingos si es que no debía hacer oñhoras extras para llegar a cumplir en su trabajo.

Pero con ella nunca tuvo tanta comunicación.

Su abuelo tekuza era un hombre tan alto como el pero con algo mas de cuerpo.

Su pareja era lo opuesto. No era tan alto y era mas buien delgado pero era un amor de persona, siempre sonreía y estaba de buen humor. A hana no le costo demasiado quererlo. Y ya hacia un mes que es situación lo estaba perturbando.

Y lo peor es que estaba llegando el reseso de marzo y luego en abril seria nombrado capitán junto a rukawa!

No savia como haría para poder llegar a soportar eso, si ahora le agregaba a su desastre de cabeza el hecho de que al parecer rukawa le estaba comenzando a gustar!.

_ abuelo... Tengo una duda!

_ en serio? Y que clase de duda tienes?

_ bueno yo, yo eh

_ tu has?

_ eh estado pensando en alguien...

_ no me extraña!

_ tekuza dejarlo hablar

_ mmm gracias eiji... Esto! Yo EH estado pensando en alguien últimamente y me parece extraño!

_ por que extraño?

Hana suspiró, si bien savia que podía confiar en su abuelo, no estaba seguro si le molestaría lo que iba a plantearle, pero lo bueno es que eiji se había sumado a la charla y juntos eran un cerebro que solo transmitía seguridad y buenos consejos...

_ por que es un hombre!

Hana se sonrojo al decirlo y tanto su abuelo como eiji se miraron incrédulos

_ estas seguro?

Le pregunto su abuelo ganándose un coscorrón y una poco vista cara seria de parte de su pareja.

_ lo que tu abuelo quiere decir, es que tipo de pensamientos le dedicas, como para sentirte con dudas... Verdad?

_ si, eso mismo!

_ bueno yo yo...

_ por que no comienzas por el principio?

_ claro... Hace casi un mes los muchachos me dijeron que parece que a rukawa le gusto y

_ rukawa? El kitzune? Ese rukawa?

_ si el mismo

La pareja se miro sonriente y lo animaron a continuar

_ bueno yo estuve observándolo y a veces parece verme, y note que solo me habla o me anima a mi, desde que dejamos de pelear que tenemos mas comunicación y creo haber sido el único que lo vio sonreír. Y siempre noto que cada vez que mitsui o ryota se me acercan y me tocan de cualquier manera el hace algo para que se alejen

_ algo como que?

_ bueno suele tirarme con los balones, o me dice doha'o y yo le respondo y comienzo a apartarme de ellos y parece satisfecho. En la cancha nos llevamos bien y nos complementamos bastante y siento que tenemos una conexión única... Me siento extraño con eso por que al principio solo me pareció bien. El hecho de saber que le gusto a alguien...

Pero anoche tuve un seno extraño con el y no entiendo por que si yo jamas lo vi con ningún tipo de intensión!

_ que clase de sueño?

_ uno húmedo?

_ hay... Como me preguntan eso?

_ responde, sabes que no te juzgáremos

_ si húmedo ( contesto tan rojo como su cabello)

_ bueno, tal vez internamente tu subconsciente lo tiene tan pegado que te jugo una mala pasada...

Dijo eiji

_ o tal vez te gusta y no lo aceptas

Agrego su abuelo.

_ me me me gusta!

_ no te alarmes, no seria el fin del mundo que ese joven te guste

_ si. Incluso nosotros antes habíamos notado que ese muchacho esta interesado en ti.

_ como? ( pregunto asombrado)

_ llamarlo experiencia.

_ y que creen que deba hacer?

_ nada estupido como ir a declarartele

Le dijo su abuelo divertido

_ primero debes estar seguro de tus sentimientos antes de hacer nada precipitado

_ ademas, si buen para nosotros no es algo malo, estoy seguro que antes de eso deberás romper la barrera del prejuicio ante la idea de que te guste un hombre... Asimilarlo y cuando lo hagas tendrás las ideas mas claras.

_ si, es un buen comienzo. Mientras que lo asimilas ve a cambiarte y vete a la escuela que se te hace tarde

_ si claro.

Hana vio la hora y se apresuro a cambiarse y se fue muy tranquilo a la escuela

Su abuelo se abrazo a su pareja y le sonrió

_ sera que mi nieto no tendrá que repetir nuestra historia?

_ eso espero amor mio... Tendrías que ir preparando a tu hija, por eso de las dudas

_ oh si, como lo tomara sora?

Hana estaba en su salón tratando de prestar atención a la clase.

Las imágenes que su sueño le había dejado estaban en su mente aunque mas borrosas que por la mañana.

En el almuerzo el primero que noto el extraño estado de animo de hana fue yohei

_ hana estas bien?

_ por que lo dices

_ por que siempre eres el primero en comenzar a comer y ahora tu Bento sigue llenó por lo que definitivamente es para preguntar si estas bien

_ tengo ganas de golpearlos a todos ustedes juntos!

La tropa se quedo estática, y ahora que habían hecho?

_ por que?

Pregunto divertido yohei

_ por que si!

Molesto se levanto y se marcho de ahí.

No es que no quiera estar con ellos, pero la sola idea de darles el lujo de saber que lo que le dijeron lo afectaba le molestaba.

Se imagino que tal vez rukawa estaría en la terraza por lo que se decidió por volver al salón a la espera de la siguiente clase.

Sentado en su silla estaba cuando una muchacha se le hacerco para hablarle

_ si eto tu eres del equipo de baloncesto verdad?

_ si ( le dijo hana al ver el nerviosismo de la chica)

_ me gustaría saber si podrías hacercarle esto ( le extendió un sobre) a rukawa?

_ no ( dijo molesto)

_ que? Por que?

hana la vio y noto que era una de esas que vivía enamorada de rukawa sin razón aparente, no lo conocía, no lo trataba y mucho menos tendría oportunidad con el súper rokie, por lo que trato de ser directo con ella

_ sabes que aunque se la entregue la botara sin siquiera leer quien se la envía verdad?

_ tal vez si lo convences de que la lea

_ lo dudo, como podría hacer eso

_ es que tu eres el único al que le presta atención y pensé que si tu le dices que lo quien le escribo viene del fondo de mi corazón, seguro la leerá y querrá saber de mí.

_ que plan tan elaborado ( soy el único al que le presta atención?) pero aunque se lo de el mismo profesor ansai la botaría. Además que le escribes? Que es lindo?

Que te encanta como juega? Que te encantaría ser su novia?

_ por que eres cruel?

_ creo que es de publico conocimiento que a mi me han rechazado bastante muchachas y por experiencia te diré que no es lindo ser rechazado.

_ el no me rechazara.

_ yo ya te dije lo que pensaba, vete y entregarle tu la carta, no seré partícipe de nada.

La muchacha se fue enojada con él, pero poco le importo.

Su paciencia se estaba yendo de apoco y si no trataba de calmarse llegaría mas que molesto al entrenamiento. Solo debía esperar un lar de horas más.

En el entrenamiento escucho el griterío que provocaban las animadoras de rukawa y un par de veces las miro con odio.

Ya se estaba cansando de tanta hormona suelta de esas niñas descerebradas.

Estaba seguro que si rukawa fuera mas como mitsui de seguro esas admiradoras tendrían lo que tanto buscaban, pero moverá así. Rukawa las ignoraba olímpicamente.

Pobre niñas jamas tendrían lo que buscan con él.

Pero que es lo que le ven?

Hana comenzó a verlo con ojo critico y no le llamo mucho la atención.

Como era posible que su abuelo le dijera que le gustaba?

Lo mas probable era que eiji tenga razón y como viva pensando en él su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada...

Pero si lo miraba bien, sus labios eran finos y ni sonriendo le cambiaba la expresión seria.

Sus ojos azules eran lo que mas llamaba la atención? No, la verdad era que no?

Su cabello negro tampoco le llana la atención, tal ves el hecho de que siempre lo llevaba desordenado...

El tono de su piel, era atractivo pero no era la gran cosa! Su altura?

Su cuerpo marcado por completo? Tal vez a las mujeres! Aunque el mismo estaba mas marcado y firme que rukawa y las mujeres aun así lo seguían rechazando!

Tal vez era el talento que poseia, aunque no entendía, el mostró un talento innato desde el principio y aun así no escuchaba a ninguna niña que lo aclame...

Que diablos tenia rukawa?

No podía ser su voz?

Maldita sea debería dejar de pensar en él.

El entrenamiento acabo y el profesor ansai los reunió a ryota, mitsui, rukawa y sakuragui.

Les explicó que debido a la inminente retirada de los actuales capitanes, hanamichi y kaede quedarían a cargo del equipo.

Kaede seria el subcapitán, tenia táctica y precisión y podría ayudar con el planeamiento de las jugadas. Pero la evidente falta de comunicación que mostraba no le daba la chance de ser el capitán. Puesto que quedaría a cargo de sakuragui quien mostraba una actitud de liderazgo desde primer año.

Y que había mostrado dedicación cuando a principios de la tporada se propuso capacitar a los novatos para que salieran adelante. Y a cuando el estuvo internado se noto la ausencia del actual pilar del equipo

Ambos se miraron y hana se dirigió al director

_ gordito estas seguro? No es conveniente que sea rukawa el capitán, tengo entendido que el fue capitán en la secundaria!

_ si lo fue, pero la capitanía de la secundaria no es como la de la preparatoria. En secundaria el profesor quien se encarga de casi todo y el capitán solo se encarga de llevar el equipo dentro de la cancha. En preparatoria el capitán es mas que una figura dentro de la cancha, es alguien que se encarga de todos los aspectos.

Tu eres muy responsable y tenaz sakuragui, y se que lo harás bien, además rukawa sera tu subcapitan y te ayudara en lo que se refiera a tácticas y yo mismo estaré ahí para apoyarte

_ no tienes nada que decir kitzune?

_ que eres un doha'o, el director ya hablo.

El director ansai le dio un libro sobre las reglas y las tareas de un capitán y les pidió que sigan entrenando una hora mas para reforzar lo que ya saben.

Su entrenamiento estaba en silencio. Hasta que a sakuragui se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que le tenia merodeando la cabeza.

_ oye rukawa, que harias si yo te trajera una carta de una admiradora tuya?

_ la botaría, por que? Planeas hacerle favores a las niñas?

_ mmm no! ( dijo molesto)

_ entonces?

_ bueno, es que hoy fue una de tus admiradoras a mi salón y me pidió que te entragara una carta que te había escrito y yo le dije que no, y se enojo y Mr pregunto por que? Le dije que por que la botarías, y luego le quise decir que no debería andar atrás tuyo ya que la rechazarías pero insistía en que yo te hablara bien de ella y tu terminarías con ella ya que a mi eres al único al que le prestas atención, pero le dije que por experiencia los rechazos son feos y se enojo y se fue.

_ ah si?

_ si...

_ y por que me lo cuentas.

_ para saber si en verdad soy al único al que le prestas atención!

Hana estaba espectante y kaede solo atino a dejar de botar el balón

_ n no que yo sepa.

No pudo evitar titubear, al parecer toda la escuela se daba cuenta de que su atención sólo iba dirigida al pelirrojo, menos el pelirrojo. Si esto seguía así hanamichi terminaría por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Hana por su parte noto el titubeo leve que kaede expreso, y algo en el se sintió bien. Eh incluso logro ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del zorro y le agrado saber que él las provocaba.

Estuvieron un rato mas hasta que hana tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Ya no quería estar ahí.

Kaede se quedo algo triste. E imito las acciones del pelirrojo.

En su casa meditando un poco se dijo que debía dejar de ver a ese pelirrojo como lo veía... Pero como se deja de amar a alguien?

Como logra alguien dejar de amar?

Como hacen las personas para cambiar ese amor y transformarlo en lo opuesto?

Tal vez si salia con alguien?... No no podría...

En su casa hana se ducho y fue directo a su cama y comenzó a pensar en muchas opciones distintas.

Primero estaba seguro que el zorro no lo atraía para nada.

Pero si le atraía lo que él le provocaba...

Si. Al verlo sonrojado casi se excita de inmediato!

Esa sola acción basto para que por su mente pasara la idea de besarlo! Desde cuando planeaba besarlo?

Su sueño tal vez si venia de algo firme... Kaede no le gustaba, le gustaban sus expresiones.

Le gustaba esa parte del kitzune... Le gustaba sus reacciones...

Pero, el es hombre! Y kaede también... Como podrían?...

Y además eso lo daría la opción de... No el no era gay... O si? A el le gustaban las mujeres!... En verdad le gustaban?...

Casi siempre las tenia en un pedestal! Las admiraba y quería una para el solo por el hecho de que cada hombre debe tener una mujer...

Jamas había sentido deseo por ninguna...

Jamas había soñado que ninguna le hiciera una felación...

Jamas se había excitado con solo ver el sonrojo de nadie

Acaso kaede ya había asimilado sus sentimientos que se sonrojaba tan fácil mente con una pregunta... Que insinuara que el pensaba en su persona?

Eran demasiadas dudas.

Paro la que no lograba asimilar era el que rukawa le había provocado dos excitaciones en un día...

Eso era demasiado!

Quería dormir, pero no lo conseguía. Ese maldito kitzune que no se salia de su mente... Por que? Por que se preocupaba tanto por pensar en él? Si antes de que sus amigos le dijeran que al parecer al zorro le gustaba todo era normal. James se había fijado la actitud de hasta que se lo mencionaron... Es mas si no se lo hubieran mencionado ni cuenta se hubiera dado!

Tan atolondrado era?

Al parecer si, y no cambiaría. De seguro en su interior ya le gusta rukawa y hasta desea estar con él, pero hasta que se de cuenta...

Tendrían que darle una medalla al idiota mas grande del mundo!

Hana se incorporó y se miro al espejo.

_ me gusta kaede rukawa!

Sonrió como si hubiera descubierto la CIRA contra el cáncer. Si en su interior ya lo tenia asimilado, por que su razonamiento no se lo dejaba ver?

Jamas entendería al ser humano... Pero ahora que haría?


	3. Chapter 3

Su cabello lo peinó lo mejor que pudo, con su acostumbrado peinado.

Por suerte el tiempo le había devuelto el largo que solía tener y eiji se encargaba de que el tono para nada natural de rojo que usaba no se fuera de su cabeza.

Había cambiado su ropa de deporte. Le agrado una musculosa diseñada para hacer deportes de color blanca... También tenía unos shorts más adecuados para el deporte que practicaba y su aspecto si bien no era atractivo al menos era provocador ( como nadie lo veía atractivo el jamás se consideró tal cosa).

La usaría a partir de ese día en los entrenamientos, si a rukawa le gustaba de seguro no le quitaría la vista de en sima.

Quería llamar su atención, le gustaría ir a decirle que le gustaba, pero no era muy bueno con eso de las declaraciones, su abuelo muchas veces le había dicho que él se precipitaba y por eso terminaba rechazado... Pero con haruko tardó casi un año en declararse le y aún así el rechazó fue contundente... Tanto que aunque siempre la veía nunca llegaban más que a saludarse.

Siempre le ocurría más o menos lo mismo. Luego pensó que tendría oportunidad con una chica que lo seguía pero esta era una niña enamorada del zorro que quería llegar a este atravez de él.

Por lo que una declaración no formaba parte de sus planes.

Lo que el quería era mostrarse llamativo para el zorro y así confirmar si no alucinaba demasiado pensando que en verdad al zorro le gustaba.

Por lo que esa semana de encargaría de mostrarse lo más atractivo posible.

En el entrenamiento mucho no notó por parte del zorro.

Ya que este lo evitaba olímpicamente.

Aunque no entendía por que.

Cuando se quedaron después de clases para seguir con su formación personal también lo noto distante, aunque tal vez se debía por que había dos muchachos que estaban siendo arduamente entrenados por ryota y mitsui para así ellos puedan cubrir el puesto que dejarían libre en la cancha.

Al terminar con rukawa este trató de ignorarlo. Por lo que algo triste hana se fue al lado de mitsui. No lo hizo para poner celoso al zorro eso no se le cruzo por la mente.

Pero rukawa no pudo seguir evitando verlo sin sentir que salivaba de más. Hasta que vio que algo triste, hana se acercó a mitsui y comenzó a hablarle. El hecho de verlo tan tranquilo con el de la cicatriz lo puso en alerta.

Sentía celos, no por que quisiera matar a hana o a mitsui, si no por que ellos realmente se llevaban bien y se les notaba cómodos el uno con el otro... Siempre que los veía juntos trataba de interrumpirlos más que nada para quedarse tranquilo de que no de olvide el pelirrojo de que él estaba ahí... Era tonto pero no podía evitar hacerlo!

El balón que tenía en la mano sería el que se encargará ( como siempre) pero prácticamente se quedó tildado cuando vio que hana se quitó la remera.

Lo escuchó decir que como era nueva y no estaba acostumbrado al tipo de tela lo estaba molestando, luego se puso a beber agua y se arrojó un poco al cabello. Y luego se colgó la remera al hombro.

Rukawa paso volando hacia los camerinos y hana no pudo evitar seguirlo. Ya que mitsui se le había apartado para seguir entrenando al futuro tirador de triples.

En los vestidores rukawa se metió directo en la ducha, aunque no para ducharse precisamente.

La imagen de ese sexy pelirrojo la tenía grabada en la mente y parecía que había visto en cámara lenta todo lo que había hecho. El gesto de tirarse el agua fue lo que lo hizo explotar.

No pudo evitar mirarse y ver que la tenía tan dura como una roca.

_ maldicion! Ese pelirrojo!

Kaede tomó con su mano el miembro necesitado y comenso a tocarse y frotarse atravez del pantalón.

Se había propuesto alejarse y tratar de olvidar al pelirrojo pero lo que él hacia tan inocentemente lo provocaba.

Tenía que tocarse.

_ sakuragui... Eres tan hermoso

Dijo en apenas un susurró y la imagen de hana sin remera lo ayudó a que la idea de seguir con su tarea fuera bienvenida.

Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, la manera con la que comenzó a apresurar el movimiento lo hizo sudar más y la imagen de sakuragui lo incentivaba a seguir el ritmo

_ hanamichi...

Volvió a decir en un susurró.

Pero sakuragui lo estaba viendo y la imagen francamente lo dejó inmóvil.

Lo había seguido por seguirlo, no planeaba ni siquiera hablarle, y cuando abrió la puerta justo hana entró antes de que esta se cierre por completo por lo que rukawa ni se percató de su entrada.

Hana al verlo iba a decirle que pasaba con el pelirrojo pero al ver que se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna se quedó tildado... Reacciono cuando liberó el miembro y susurró " sakuragui... Eres tan hermoso "

Al ver esa escena instantáneamente a el mismo le comenzó a ocurrir lo que a rukawa!

Se estaba excitando!

Con la imagen de ese kitzune sudado que estaba recostado contra la pared apoyando la cabeza con su brazo y con su mano masturbándose...

Era una imagen que la mitad de las señoritas querrían ver...

El escuchar su nombre cuando acabó lo hizo sonrojarse y de inmediato volvió a la puerta y la abrió sonoramente.

Rukawa reaccionó y se cubrió de inmediato, y al ver que quien entraba era el mismo hanamichi sus mejillas ardieron... No lo podía ver, no después de lo que había hecho.

Salió de ahí con sus cosas y se marchó del lugar agradeciendo que hana lo haya visto.

Aunque lo que no sabía era que si lo había visto.

En su cuarto sakuragui estaba boca arriba mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

Estaba en apariencia relajado.

Pero su mente era un caos...

El problema era que no se le había ido de la cabeza la imagen de rukawa.

No era como su sueño, al sueño casi no lo recordaba y las imágenes las tenía borrosas... Pero al zorro masturbándose en nombre de el lo tenía fresco en su memoria.

Ver el miembro blanco y algo sonrosado de rukawa no lo excitó... Lo excitó el acto que estaba cometiendo en si.

Y más cuando susurraba su nombre.

Ene ese momento tuvo la necesidad de ir a ayudarlo pero no pudo siquiera moverse de ahí hasta que vio que expulso su semilla sobre la pared de la ducha... Y dijo su nombre... esto era demasiado para él.

Estaba excitado en ese mismo momento y evocando a su admirador comenzó a hacer lo mismo que rukawa había hecho en su nombre hacia un par de horas.

Los próximos días no fueron muy distintos.

Hana se sentía de maravilla ahora que sabía que efectivamente estaba interesado en él.

Había hablado con su abuelo del tema y este le dijo que sólo sabría si lo suyo podría considerarse si hablaba con el zorro.

Y es lo que planeaba hacer, aunque no le salían las palabras cuando las quería expresar.

Es más cada vez que lo veía se quedaba sin habla ya que algo en él hacia que no pudiera expresase.

Aún así trataba de rosarlo cuando jugaban o le ponia la mano sobre el hombro para hablarle.

También con el tema de que la remera le incomodaba se la quitaba cada vez que estaba cerca

Su auto estima estaba tan alto que cuando mitsui se quiso burlar del tema sólo logró sonrojar al kitzune

_ hey sakuragui deja de lucirte, cualquiera que te vea diría que estas provocando a rukawa

Mitsui lo había dicho más por molestarlo y para mostrarle al zorro que estaba en él ayudarle a conquistar de algún modo al pelirrojo...

Rukawa miraba anonadado.

Tan obvio era? Mierda... Solobfaltaba que Sakuragui le dijera que lo sabía...

_ oye mitsuito no digas tonterías, si a 52 mujeres no les guste... Por que iría justo a gustarle a rukawa que sólo piensa en el basquet ball eh? Que ooinas kitzune?

Rukawa quedó con los ojos tan abiertos que hana quiso reírse por la oportunidad que tenía de picarlo un poco...

_ es más... Si justamente rukawa se fijara en mi hasta lo aceptaría sin problemas, ya que sería una especie de contra cara mía no?

_ no entiendo ( dijo mitsui incrédulo)

_ bueno a mi se cansaron de rechazarme y a rukawa se cansaron de declararsele..

_ ah claro... Por eso de los opuestos

Mitsui vio a rukawa y este estaba en shock.

_ pero todos sabemos que eso jamás pasará verdad?... NYAJAJAJA!

hana se acercó a rukawa y lo rodeo con un brazo y se dirigió a mitsui divertido

_ el rey del hielo no se fijara en este genio, no zorrito...

Se había acercado descaradamente hasta su oreja para hablar y kaede se estremeció ante eso...

_ n n no...

Logró decir.

Hana sonrió y se apartó de él

_ ves michy... Eso n n no pasará Nyajajaja...

Hanamichi se marchó alegre al baño para comenzar a ducharse

Kaede se quedó mirándolo con ojos de ensoñación... Y mitsui se le acercó medio divertido.

_ si no Aprovechas sus palabras quedara sólo en tu mente lo que planeaba hacer con él. Y no me vengas con que nada te pasa con él... Rey del hielo...

Kaede se rindió, si ya se notaba tanto, por que luchar con algo que tenía bien asimilado

_ tanto se nota?

_ puffff, ni te imaginas. Aunque antes eras más discreto... Que paso?

_ no lo se, es como si me provocará... Pero no lo creó

_ tu eres un idiota... Sakuragui es atolondrado y no suele darse cuenta de las cosas, pero en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta

_ como?

_ crees en serio que no se dio cuenta ya de tus miradas?

_ no lo se...

_ bueno... Dejame ayudarte

_ por que lo harías? Acaso no te molesta que él me...

_ te guste? No. Yo tengo una relación con kiminibu hace tiempo y él mismo me ha dicho muchas veces que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para él otro y si el lo dice yo le creó.

_ quien?

_ kogure idiota!

_ ah, si el ex subcapitan kogure

_ además me parece que Sakuragui también te ha estado mirando mucho últimamente, y hasta pareciera que busca provocarte.

_ eso es extraño, como se dio cuenta, y por que no le molestaría la idea?

_ tal vez lo hicieron ver la realidad?

_ quienes?

_ sus amigotes. Aunque no paresca ellos son listos, y yohei mito es bastante abispado. Lo más probable es que lo indujeron a que vea lo que pasa!

_ eso no lo puedes saber!

_ piensas que me equivocó?

Kaede lo meditó un poco y finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo.

Tal vez deberían dejarme de decir el rey del hielo, para ser el rey de la obviedad!

Hana salió de las duchas muy alegre y afuera se encontro con sus amigos.

Lo saludaron y le preguntaron que le pasaba! Por que se veía distinto.

_ ustedes son únicos muchachos!

_ por que lo dices?( preguntó noma incrédulo por el "alago")

_ por que estoy seguro de que en el futuro no seré más rechazado, por eso!

Todos comenzaron a reír.

_ tu? Si ya Rompiste records ( dijo ookus)

_ si ocho chicas más y llegas a las 60 ( dijo noma)

_ si el día que llegues a las cien te ofreceremos una fiesta jajajaja ( aportó takemiya)

_ oigan saben hanamichi el rey de los rebotes? (Preguntó ookus)

_ por que? ( preguntaron noma y takemiya)

_ por que todas las chicas lo "rebotan" jajajaja!

Todos comenzaron a reír y yohei miraba incrédulo la serenidad de su amigo

_ no les prestes atención! Y cuentanos, por que nosotros logramos que en el futuro no vuelvan a rechazarte?

Hana los miró, estaban expectantes, pero se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras su típica risa contagiaba el lugar

_ Nyajajaja... El rey de los rebotes jajaja lo entendí!

Todos comenzaron a seguirlo y fueron con él un par de cuadras hasta que yohei no aguantó más

_ no planeas decirnos nada?

_ si... Sólo estaba esperando a alejarme de la preparatoria. Por eso de que las paredes oyen.

Hana comenzó a contarles lo que comenzó a ocurrirle desde que ellos le dijeron lo de rukawa y luego les contó su repentino cambio de gustos ( sabía que ellos no lo juzgarían, aunque las bromas no faltarían) y luego lo que habló con su abuelo y que se había dado cuenta que en efecto rukawa parecía estar atraído hacia su persona ( aunque no les mencionó el evento en el que lo vio en todo su esplendor) y ellos comenzaron a llenarlo de preguntas. Aunque la que más importaba era si realmente el estaba interesado en rukawa o si sólo quería estar con él por que sabía que a rukawa le gustaba?

_ bueno... En si él no me gusta mucho.

_ a que te refieres? Acaso no has estado provocándolo?

_ y soñando con él!

_ quiero decir, que su cuerpo mucho no me gusta, pero me agrada lo que le provocó. Me gusta mucho su forma de ser, y como desde que arrancó el año nos hemos tratado mejor, siento que lo conozco bastante... Creó que me estoy enamorando de él!

_ que bueno amigo! Pero por que pareces preocupado?

_ por que tengo miedo de que en realidad sólo le guste y que si se lo dijera me valla a rechazar...

_ no que dijistevque no serias más rechazado?

_ si.

El ánimo lo recobró de inmediato cuando les comenzó a decir que se estaba acercando al zorro de a poco y que buscaba provocarlo para así poder el recibir su declaración.

_ y que pasa si nunca se te declara?

_ mmm no lo se, no lo había pensado...

_ bueno no te desanimes ya llegara tu momento!.

Su momento... Si, ojalá y que pronto llegue su momento... Ojalá ya que esa última semana le entró la necesidad de besarlo, era difícil no imaginar hacerlo!

Kaede estaba menos cargado, el poder hablar abiertamente con alguien de lo que le pasaba lo había ayudado a dejar de sentirse incomprendido.

Y jamás se imaginó que fuera mitsui quien lo ayudaría a salir a delante.

Incluso le dijo que lo ayudaría aunque no le dijo cómo.

Ese fin de semana se haría una reunión entre todos los integrantes del equipo y todos los que fueron integrantes de el mismo en el pasado

La reunión tuvo lugar en la casa de ryota, que aprovechó que sus padres salían esos días para poder ofrecer su casa.

Kaede no planeaba ir, pero mitsui paso por su casa y prácticamente lo obligó a asistir.

En el camino le dijo que no debería desaprovechar las oportunidades que le ofrecía la vida, y esa sin duda era una

En la entrada se encontro con kogure que recibió a su novio con una sonrisa y mitsui no dudo en besarlo frente a quien quisiera ver.

Kaede quedó sorprendido y tras de él la vos más hermosa del mundo sonó

_ se lo tenían bien guardado no!

Mitsui se separó de kogure por un momento y lo miró desafiante

_ eres homofóbico?

_ por supuesto que no, sólo que no sabía que el cuatro ojos y tu salían juntos!

_ no?

_ no...

_ bueno sakuragui, estamos ya hace más de dos años juntos, pero hace poco decidimos dejar de escondernos.

Dijo kugure muy animado, saludándolos.

_ me alegró por ustedes... Más por superar la barrera del prejuicio!

_ no te imaginas lo feliz que uno puede ser cuando supera esa barrera, más cuando tienes al amor de tu vida con tigo.

Hana quedó de piedra ante ese comentario.

Realmente se los veía bien y felices ( además de apasionados) como le gustaría a él tener ese tipo de relación.

El estar con alguien, el tener novia siempre fue algo que el quiso para conocer ese tipo de felicidad.

Pero jamás pensó en querer amar a alguien... Se veia distinto. Se notaba la diferencia entre estar con alguien para pasar el rato (siempre vio eso en las relaciones cortas que tenía yohei) y el estar con alguien por amor ( eso lo veía en su abuelo) a la vista saltaba el tipo de relación que tenían mitsui y kogure.

Que suerte que tenían, por haber encontrado el amor!

Rukawa tenia la misma clase de pensamientos.

En la reunión la pasaron entre anécdotas de lo nuevo que ocurría en el gimnasio y las historias de parte de akagui de como solía ser sakuragui al principio.

Los nuevos no podían creer que el actual pilar del equipo haya comenzado hace un poco más en ese deporte, definitivamente era todo un prodigio!

Para lograr lo que lograban habían comenzado desde pequeños y aún así la mayoría no rendía todo el partido.

Shohoku era fuerte por que la energía de sakuragui contagiaba al equipo y los alumnos de primer año estaban admirando mucho más a su superior.

Si hasta parecía que sabía más que ellos y la forma de dirigir a los nuevos fue fundamental en las nacionales. Cosa que en realidad esperaban de rukawa.

Que era un jugador bastante fuerte y admirado.

Pero por más que su juego sea perfecto y sepa dirigirse bien en equipo. La mayoría notaba que era muy cerrado y pocos buscaban entablar conversacion con él.

Rukawa ese año había bajado de su meta de ir a los estados unidos, no por que no quisiera. Más bien comenzó a comprender que la actitud que tenía lo obligaba a ser alguien solitario y repudiado.

Era admirado si. Tenía muchas admiradoras de su persona y muchos admiradores de su estilo.

Pero pocos lo buscaban para entablar amistad o lo admiraban por ser tan antisocial

En vacaciones con su familia fue a América y jugó en más de un partido callejero y hasta con jugadores de preparatoria y se dio cuenta de que tal vez en Japón el sea bueno... Pero para América debía ser mejor.

En aquel lugar parecía estar rodeado de talento innato y cuando jugó con hombres de color notó su poderío.

Estaba seguro que en un par de años tal vez si lo lograría, pero no podía pretender irse a tan temprana edad.

Sus padres no se lo permitirían y también le habían dicho que no pagarían una universidad tan costosa en el otro lado del mundo sólo por que él quería probar si podía llegar a ser un gran jugador! Debía conseguirlo atravez de su país. El haber estado en el equipo juvenil de Japón también le bajo un poco los humos. Había mucho jugadores de su mismo nivel y ninguno era menos o más.

La realidad lo golpeó de frente al ver que su obsecion por ser el mejor de Japón lo apartó de todos...

Ya que a principios de año nadie le hablaba por creerlo engreído

Sakuragui había dejado de pelearle y lo ignoraba de una forma horrenda.

Nadie quería andar con antisocial y cuando el profesor ansai les propuso que debían entrenar una hora diaria juntos, sakuragui casi lo hace llorar cuando le dijo " yo estoy dispuesto a aprender y avanzar, pero no creó que el zorro se quiera rebajar a practicar con alguien que no considera de su categoría"... Eso lo destrozó por completo. Tan mal concepto tenia sakuragui para con el? Comenzaron a entrenar y efectivamente hana trataba de aprender a llevarse bien con él... Y él había comenzado a aprender a ser más humilde, y comenzó a hablarle ( más bien a hacerle preguntas para que el otro le responda) y ya a esa altura del año hasta su juego cambio. Se hicieron más fuertes y fortalecieron al equipo. No necesitaban ni hablarse, se miraban y ya sabían que harían. Todos confiaban en la fuerza y velocidad de sakuragui y en su habilidad para hacer rebotes.

Y en rukawa su destreza y conocimiento.

Para kaede, sakuragui era uno de esos habilidosos jugadores de la NBA ya que desprendía talento por todas partes. La manera fantástica que tenia para encestar los mates sólo se comparaba con los típicos partidos profesionales... Sakuragui estaba hecho para sobresalir... Y lo más probable era que lo consiguiera. Y él lo admiraba por todo lo que el era, tan opuesto a él... Todos lo admiraban y no le costaba hacer amigos casi de inmediato. Cuando sakuragui no estaba se notaba su ausencia. Era como una luz que iluminaba el espíritu de cualquiera y lo impulsará a sentirse mejor.

Pero nadie notaba que él estaba, o lo extrañaba o lo mencionan.

Ni en su casa.

Sus padres lo felicitaban y le deseaban lo mejor estaban orgullosos de él pero jamás los escucho decir que sin él todo era distinto.

Su hermano menor era más esperado, más querido y hasta más notable que él.

Cuando no estaba en su casa todos lo notaban y sus padres no parecían interesados en el antisocial de su hijo.

Si rukawa tenía que hacer un resumen de su año ese sería tan símbolo como decir que sintió la realidad chocándolo.

Tal vez era admirado pero jamás nadie lo querría para nada que no fuera jugar.

Se había enamorado de su polo opuesto y por más que siempre se decía que sakuragui era el amor de su vida, jamás penso en decírselo, jamás pensó en que lo vería hacercandosele a él.

Pero ahora lo veía como el también le dirigía miradas cada tanto. Lo veía pensativo y algo triste.

Como le gustaría hacerle compañía y quitar la tristeza de su corazón.

Como le gustaría poder hacerlo reír...

Lo miraba con ensoñación, con amor, por que lo amaba.

No supo exactamente en que momento paso a ser amor lo que sentía por él. No supo en que momento dejó de sólo gustarle físicamente. Sólo supo que lo amaba y que ese amor que le tenía era más que suficiente para poder vivir sólo para saber de él y esperar que sea feliz en todo lo que hiciera.

Recordó que cuando lo dejó de ver cua so se lesiono lo añoraba demasiado. Un par de veces lo vio cuando entrenaba con el equipo juvenil. Pero sakuragui lo ignoraba ( aunque luego supo que en esa época había sido rechazado por la hermana del ex capitán akagui) y cuando volvió listo para jugar esperaba que su rivalidad terminara.

Y las palabras que dio al profesor cuando les dijo que jugarán juntos lo hicieron chocar contra una pared... Hanamichi no lo quería de ningún modo, no le interesaba estar con él. Y creí que el lo tenía como alguien inferior.

Recordaba que esa noche lloro en su cuarto diciendo que ojalá y supiera que para él Sakuragui estaba por en sima de todo, era alguien superior e inalcanzable...

Por eso se propuso cambiar, y dejar de ser ese ser perfecto que sólo sirve para jugar basquet ball y nada más. Quería ser más sociable pero le costaba horrores eso.

Su espíritu esa noche estaba algo triste, más que nada por que no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar... Si ahora estaba en la mente de su amor imposible, tal vez kami sama se había apiadado de él y le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz por una vez en su vida.

Si existía la posibilidad de estar con él, de besarlo. De amarlo el sería muy feliz, pero no estaba seguro.

No podía ir a hablarle, no ahora.

Como la luz que era hanamichi estaba en el centro de la sala hablando con todos, y la mayoría lo miraba sólo a él, su personalidad era única y a todos les gustaba hablarle y el escuchaba charlaba y se alegraba, pero el todavía notaba que su mirada se hallaba triste... Conocía todas sus miradas y sabía que pese a estar aparentemente alegre, algo lo hacia verse triste

Le gustaría saber que le pasaba.

Otra vez lo miraba. Por que demonios no iba y lo encaraba?

Que lo asustaba?

No sabía bien qué, pero si seguía provocándolo su serenidad y paciencia desbordarían y lo encararía. De eso estaba muy seguro.

_ es atractivo verdad!

Kaede abril lo más que pudo cuando vio a ayako que estaba abrasada por detrás de ryota.

_ me hablas a mi?

_ claro... Esas que evidente que te llama la atención ese hombre.

_ si rukawa no puedes negarlo!

_ están delirando!... Y desde cuando salen juntos?

_Desde principios de año, pero como sólo tienes ojos para el pelirrojo seguro ni cuenta te has dado! ( dijo su actual capitán)

_ se imaginan cosas!

_ vamos rukawa! Si hasta el cerrado de akagui lo notó por que piensas que alguien con tanto instinto como yo no lo iba a notar

Kaede bajo la cabeza y una sonrisa sutil se mostró en su rostro... Debía resignarse a que ya todo el instituto lo sabía...

_ que notaron?

_ que se te vuelca el corazón cada vez que lo ves!

La miró y no pudo negárselo. Pero no quería hablar de eso. Por lo que se dirigió al patio, en cualquier momento se iría, total nadie lo notaría.

Tenía ganas de llorar, y no entendía por que.

Por su parte hanamichi la estaba pasando bien, más que nada por que él era alguien que le encantaba estar rodeado de personas.

No se imaginaba estar en algún lado y permanecer callado.

Era tan social que disfrutaba estar hablando de cualquier tema. Además no le era difícil.

La comida era agradable y mientras que eso no faltara también estaría todo bien.

No sabía por que a cada rato necesitaba ver como estaba el zorro, pero lo hacia. Quería ir a hablar con él, pero sentía que todos los observaban y no sabía por qué.

Mitsui estaba discutiendo con akagui por estar tan meloso con su novio.

Al parecer akagui y kogure compartían cuarto en la universidad y mitsui se la pasaba ahí y takenori. Si bien los había aceptado ( aunque al principio los vio como bichos raros, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a verlos) pero los regañaba como si fueran sus hijos por hacer lo que hacían en público.

Mitsui cansado se apartó un poco y al ver al pelirrojo lo apartó de todos.

_ que cuentas sakuragui!

_ nada nuevo, oye has visto si el zorro ya se fue?.

Hana se lo preguntó de una manera tan aparentemente desinteresada que mitsui supo que el pelirrojo estaba interesado por el " zorro "

_ mmm creó que sí...

Le dijo sólo para ver su expresión, la cual evidenció algo de tristeza.

_ por que? Querías hablar con él?

_ no... Simple curiosidad!. Oye mitsui realmente se te ve feliz con kogure, los felicito hacen una buena pareja

_ gracias, es hermoso estar con quien te da todo lo que necesitas en la vida!

_ como que todo? A que te refieres.

Mitsui me sonrió y lo rodeo con un brazo

_ se que jamás has estado con nadie sakuragui, por lo que trataré de explicarte en pocas palabras. Yo amo a kiminibu, y el ser correspondido por él es mi fuente de vida, mi felicidad, mi motivación para seguir a delante y ser mejor persona... Algún día sabrás lo que es eso. Y ese día se puede decir que serás un hombre completo.

_ debe ser lindo ser correspondido!

_ si lo es. Y no quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de fanfarronear frente a ti que has sido rechazado muchas veces.

_ no, no lo tomó así, yo. Ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazó!

Mitsui notó la mirada triste del pelirrojo y su cambio de postura.

_ no deberías decir que ya estas acostumbrado a eso... Acaso te rindes y no buscaras más?

_ si. Me rendí! No Andaré detrás de ninguna niña bonita, que de seguro me rechazaria.

_ por que no antes bien los ojos y prestas atención a tu alrededor... También vez te encontrarías con el amor si te lo permitieras!

Hana sonrió, guau hasta mitsui parecía saber que rukawa estaba interesado en él.

_ tal vez lo haga, aunque ( lo miró a los ojos) tendría que hacer un cambio de gustos drásticas no crees?

Mitsui le sonrió, sakuragui ya se había dado cuenta de las intensiones del zorro y sabía que se refería al que siempre quiso estar con una mujeres, pero ahora se encontraba con que podría llegar a estar con un hombre. De seguro eso no lo terminaba de aceptar!

_ haz estado con alguien ya ?

_ sabes bien que no!

_ no me refiero a un noviazgo, me refiero a si sigues virgen?

_ que que?

_ lo eres?.

_ si...

_ entonces que sabes tu si será bueno o no?

_ bueno en realidad no lo se!

_ kimi y yo estamos juntos hace dos años y te puedo asegurar que no es el fin del mundo.

_ lo se... Mi abuelo esta con su pareja hace ya diez años y no veo que se halla muerto por eso

_ son haya?

_ si.

_ no lo sabía!

_ lo se

_ por que no lo intentas?

_ tengo miedo!

_ no creó que esta vez seas rechazado!

_ puede que no... Pero siendo honesto, rukawa me atrae sólo cuando noto que se sonroja o que me mira, pero su cuerpo en si no me atrae! No se que me pasa! Por que me gusta su ser y sus expresiones pero no su cuerpo?

Por suerte mitsui lo había alejado de todos y estaban en la cocina por que lo que le estaba planteando era algo muy fuerte.

Al menos le aceptó que le atraia algo rukawa!

_ pienso que es una trabajo que tu mismo te estas poniendo!

_ no lo se, no se yo sólo se que me gustaría estar con él, pero que algo me impide ver lo que a tantas chicas les atrae de él!

_ te puedo garantizar que es simple machismo!

_ machismo?

_ claro, estas acostumbrado a ver bellas a las mujeres... Sus curvas su piel, su cabello. Su feminidad... Pero te cuesta encontrar lo atractivo en un hombre.

_ y como cambio eso?

_ besalo!

_ q q que?

Hana se puso nervioso cuando le dijo eso y mitsui estaba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. De pronto lo miró

_ que lo beses, en ves de tratar de carcomerte los sesos pensando como puede llegar a gustarte, besalo y en ese momento sabrás sibte gusta o no!

_ no puedo ir y sólo besarlo! Que pensaría de mi

_ no creó que no quiera hacerlo

_ y si no me gusta?

_ eres un descerebrado... Piensas que no te gustara? Estoy seguro que hasta no podrás ni separartele... Por que en realidad si te gusta, sólo no lo aceptas por completo.

_ y... Como se supone que debo hacer lo... Le digo " oye zorro me das un beso, para ver si me gustas?"

Mitsui se río ante la inexperiencia de su amigo pelirrojo.

_ intentalo, tal vez te diga que si! Jajajaja

_ no te burles!

_ pues sólo hacercatele, toma la iniciativa... Verás que no habrá rechazó de parte de él

_ claro, lo intentaré!

Se marchó más nervioso de lo que estaba, por más que lo buscaba no lo encontro por lo que decidió dejar su " prueba" para otro día, la verdadera que no tenía mucha fuerza para hacerlo, solía ser impulsivo todo el tiempo pero justo en esa etapa de su vida no le estaba saliendo.

Rukawa no soportó más estar ahí, por lo que se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

La verdad era que databa melancólico. Añoraba más que nunca cumplir su deseo prohibido. Pero le costaba horrores si quiera intentar un avance con hanamichi.

Debía aguantar, tal vez si tenía suerte el pelirrojo intentará algo con él!

Aunque si seguí provocándolo el mismo acabaría con ese martirio interno que le generaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Como se supone que uno pueda entrenar tranquilo si ese pelirrojo no paraba de mirarlo así?

Ya era viernes y rukawa sentía una presión muy grande cada vez que lo veía... Tal vez más que presión era una tensión sexual demasiado concentrada.

Hanamichi sakuragui estaba demasiado hermoso y muy provocativo para su gusto! Siempre que lo miraba el le devolvía el gesto pero le sonreía, o lo miraba como queriendoselo comer...

Ahora era más que evidente que hanamichi estaba interesado en él.

Si se ponía a analizar la semana, ahora el evidente era sakuragui...

Y valla que lo provocaba.

El lunes se le hacerlo demasiado enojado

_ por que demonios te fuiste de la fiesta de ryota?

Se habían visto justo antes de entrar al gimnasio, y hanamichi lo acorralo sobre la pared y lo miró justo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca mientras hanamichi apoyaba una palma sobre la pared que no le daba espacio extra a rukawa "pero que le sucedía?"

_ m me aburrí

_ y te fuiste?

_ si... Me fui, que esperabas que haga?

Hana lo miró sorprendido!

Que esperaba que haga? Que se quede por que ahora se moría por besarlo...

Le dieron muchas ganas de hacercarsele y rosarle la oreja con sus labios. No sabía si si rukawa lo rechazaria por eso. Pero no sucedió.

Por el contrario al sentir los labios de hana sólo rosarle el cuerpo kaede sentía que una corriente eléctrica lo envolvía

_ eres un aburrido... Te hubieras quedado con migo!

Kaede abrió lo más que pudo los ojos ante ese comentario

Que le quiso decir?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que hana se le había apartado y había entrado al gimnasio.

Varias veces notó que cada vez que podía lo rosaba y no entendía como es que no lograba animarse a hacer lo mismo... Tal vez la emoción de sentir osado al pelirrojo lo tildaba

El martes no fue muy distinto.

Les tocó estar en las bancas mientras el equipo jugaba un partido sin ellos para no depender del dúo dorado y ellos estaban mirando

No estaban molestos por no jugar... No, por que lo estarían? Si estaban uno junto al otro...

Hanamichi comenzó a rozar sus gemelos con la canilla de rukawa como si fuera una tela suave...

Kaede no decía nada, sólo disfrutaba el sentir la piel de ese pelirrojo atrevido.

Su pierna pronto estuvo muy cerca de la de hana... Y un dedo indiscreto le rosaba la piel en forma de caricia.

Kaede abrió los ojos y lo miró algo confundido. Hana le devolvió una mirada sumamente cautivadora que hizo sonrojar a rukawa.

Pero eso no duró mucho y de pronto kaede queria más de su osadía...

Su entrenamiento personal estaba afectado por la presencia del gordito.

Sabía que quería hacer algo pero ese hombre no los dejaba de "observar"

También los capitanes actuales seguían entrenando a sus sucesores en posiciones por lo que no estaban solos.

Aún así hana seguí insistiendo con los Roses.

Diablos tenía miedo de empezar a excitarse por lo que le hacía. Por lo que se enojó un poco con él. Quiso discutirle, pero hana lo tomó del brazo y lo hacerco a él " que pasa zorro? Acaso te molesta alguna cosa?" le dijo y rukawa casi que se le derrite por sólo oírlo...

El miércoles fue mucho peor para rukawa ya que el pelirrojo ahora se tomaba el atrevimiento de tocarle el hombro como si fueran amigos o colegas, todos veían eso cono bueno ya que aparantaban ser amigos... Los únicos que los miraban con curiosidad eran mitsui y ryota, ayako también lo hacia y juraría que hasta los amigos de hanamichi lo miraban distinto!

Acaso todos podían notar el cambio en hanamichi? Tal vez, el no era alguien Discreto.

Ese día su padre lo llevo a la escuela luego de una visita médica por lo que no andaba en bicicleta.

No estaba tan molesto por eso, estaba extremadamente furioso con el director ansai... Por que ese hombre se empeñaba en que debían coordinarse mejor

La próxima semana ya serían nombrados capitanes y era obligatorio el que ambos conozcan sus domicilios y sepan cómo llegar o que hacer en casos de que deban necesitar reunirse entre ellos para hablar sobre asuntos de los nuevos alumnos... Y etc etc etc.

Eso significa el que debían llevarse cada uno a su casa.

_ como seré el futuro capitán te doy permiso de que tu primero me presentes tu casa...

Le dijo el descarado, si tuviera su bici se hubiera ido muy rápido, pero no...

Tomaron el tren y al ser hora pico cuando salieron iban bastante apretados. No iban sentados y rukawa estaba en medio del gentío con su mochila por delante y el pelirrojo por detrás... El muy descarado lo apoyaba sin ningún tipo de reestricion.

Pero a quien quería engañar, lo estaba disfrutando " mmm lo siento kitzune, pero me empujan y no puedo evitar apretarte" le dijo con un tono bastante inusual.

Kaede estaba con las mejillas demasiado enrojecidas, le gustaba sentir tan cerca a ese delicioso pelirrojo... Lo disfrutaba y mucho.

La mano de hanamichi se colocó por debajo de su remera y kaede sentía que le quemaba la piel donde lo estaba acariciando... Porque seguía torturándolo! Ya a esa altura eran evidentes las acciones del pelirrojo y sólo esperaba que se decida y lo bese...

Si deseaba que lo bese, más en ese momento donde sabía que sakuragui se hallaba sumamente excitado por tenerlo tan dispuesto a dejarse acariciar por él.

Lamentablemente la estación en donde debían bajar estaba cerca y rukawa tenía que decirlo. Se relajó totalmente sobre el pecho de sakuragui y este le acarició con su nariz el cuello niveo de rukawa... Juraría que estaba apunto de besar esa zona pero el arribo a la estación lo hizo hablar " es aquí " sakuragui lo sujeto firmemente de las caderas y cuando las puertas se abrieron lo dirigió hacia afuera...

_ te sigo

Le dijo al bajar. Se había apartado de él. Se lo veía distante... Cualquiera que lo vea diría que no quería ni estar con él... Pero kaede era muy consiente de la ereccion de su compañero y sabía que ese era el motivo real de su alejamiento.

Se sentía poderoso al ver que lograba poner en ese estado al pelirrojo.

Caminaron sólo unos metros de la estación a su domicilio y una vez adentro se encontraron con los padres de rukawa que lo miraban muy despectivamente.

Su padre se atrevió a insinuarle que no entendía como un neófito en capitanía sería nombrado el capitán del equipo teniendo a kaede rukawa entre sus filas...

Kaede se enfureció con su padre por eso pero hanamichi lo intimidó mucho más con su actitud atreviéndose a insinuar que el tampoco entendía como u. Talentoso como kaede rukawa tenía un padre tan desinteresado por su persona en general... Para que tuvo hijos si ni siquiera le habla?

El padre de kaede se entristeció por el comentario ya que muy equivocado no estaba.

No estuvo mucho tiempo ahí y luego se fue.

La molestia de rukawa para con su padre fue tan grande que cuando estuvieron solos no dudo en decirle " el será el futuro capitán y no quiero volver a escuchar que cuestiones la decisión del director ansai" luego lo dejo solo.

El jueves en medio de una práctica uno de los novatos que no le agradaba a rukawa quiso sobrepasarlo pero tropezó y callo sobre sakuragui... Fue extraño todo pero el hecho fue que el peso de este apretó con fuerza la muñeca de sakuragui.

Rukawa quiso moler a golpes al atrevido pero pensó que debía poner el ejemplo y sin dudar lo puso a correr 30 vueltas a la cancha y se llevó a sakuragui a la enfermería.

El muchacho miró a ryota y este se enojó sólo por que cuestiono la autoridad de rukawa ( ya que todos habían visto que su intension era más que nada agredir a ese mismo)

_ a mi no me mires... Ya te dieron una orden y si no la cumples la aumentare a 50

Ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a correr

En la enfermería la misma se hallaba atendiebdo a una chica que al parecer estaba con un problema algo grave y al verlos y saber de qué se trataba el problema del pelirrojo le dio una pomada a rukawa y le pidió que se la coloque en el lugar afectado así evitaba una hinchazón.

Hana le extendió la muñeca y este comenzó a colocarle la pomada.

Se miraban a los ojos comonsi esa acción fuera algo erotico entre ellos.

Una vez terminado kaede siguió dándole caricias a su brazo, lo acariciaba con la punta de los dedos mientras que su cuerpo se acercaba al de hana con lentitud. Las piernas que colgaban de la camilla se le acercaron a ese cuerpo que buscaba contacto.

Ninguno decía nada kaede seguí dando caricias a esa zona y la otra mano ya la tenía entrelazada con la de hana. No sabían en que momento lo habían hecho. Sólo sabían que se deseaban y si existía un momento indicado para probarse era ese.

La escena no pasó desapercibida para la enfermera y la misma paciente que los miraban expectantes... Sólo les faltaba que estén comiendo pochoclos y sería como ver la escena más audaz de amor en una telenovela.

Sólo que la enfermera escucho que se acercaba alguien y sin dudarlo hablo en voz alta, sintiéndose culpable por arruinarles el momento

_ en el armario hay una venda para que se la coloque así evitan que se le hinche

Kaede reacciono! Lo tenía tan cerca y pospuesto que se había olvidado de que tenían compañía en ese lugar.

Hana sólo le sonrió y le enseñó la muñeca.

Kaede le devolvió el gesto y busco la venda y comenzó a vendarlo y fue ahí donde entró ryota

_ hey sakuragui que te sucedio!?

_ nada ryochin sólo se me doblo un poco la muñeca y rukawa me coloco esa pomada y me la vendara... Cuanto tiempo debo tenerla vendada?

Preguntó hana a la enfermera y todos voltearon a verla y se quedaron tildado ya que tante ella como la asistida estaban tildadas y sonrojadas ( además de con algodones en la nariz por el derrame nasal que les había provocado la escena anterior)

Tanto hana como kaede medio captaron lo que les sucedía y ryota las miro extrañado

_ oigan están bien?

_ si... Si lo siento. Debes tenerla vendado un par de horas, es por prevención.

Se le acercó y lo revisó.

_ si, sólo un par de horas.

Hana se levantó y ryota fue el primero en salir, los siguió un abochornado kaede y hana las miro a ambas y les giño un ojo. Ellas lo miraron extrañadas y hana les hizo un gesto de silencio con el índice en la boca.

Ambas captaron su petición y asintieron.

Hana se fue feliz y luego fua cambiarse de ropa.

Kaede en su casa no paraba de auto complacerse cada día luego de vivir lo que vivía con el pelirrojo.

Todo parecía un sueño.

Recordaba cuando el mismo comenzó a sentirse atraído por el pelirrojo y cada vez que peleaban lo toqueteaba si. Que lo motora del todo.

O lo observaba en las duchas o cada vez que estaba cerca soñaba con tocar esa hermosa cabellera.

Se sentía tan osado en aquel entonces, y ya de eso más de un año había pasado.

Ahora el que buscaba tocarlo era sakuragui, y el era un bebé de teta si se comparaba con lo osado que podía ser sakuragui...

Lo amaba, lo deseaba.

Su autocontrol se estaba yendo por la borda a cada día...

Estaba seguro de que ese día algo pasaría. Lo sentía, lo anhelaba.

Sakuragui no estaba muy distinto.

Su plan era provocar a rukawa, pero este en vez de hacercarsele para lo que buscaba, sólo se dejaba hacer... Por supuesto que eso le gustaba y mucho.

El día que fueron a la casa del zorrito si no fuera por el padre hasta se lo hubiera llevado a la cama. El viaje en tren lo llenó de intenciones muy bien definidas... Quería tenerlo así en un lugar íntimo y si no hubiera tenido que bajar del tren le hubiera incado el diente en ese blanco cuello que se le ofrecía.

El tacto de piel con piel lo volvía loco. Cada vez que lo tocaba sentía la necesidad de tocar más y más... Y lo peor de todo es que le costaba mucho contenerse.

No entendía como todavía no había hecho nada concreto, tal vez rukawa espera primero una charla. Y estaba más que decidió a dársela.

Ya no tenía dudas.

La sensación de placer al estar juntos era infinita. En la enfermería llegaron a olvidarse hasta del tiempo y el lugar ( al menos eso es lo que sintió) muy poco le importó el hecho de tener a alguien observándolo, si en el futuro llegaría a ser novio de rukawa ( que ese era su objetivo) no se ocultaría ante nadie... Cono hacerlo si lo que más deseaba era besar esos labios... De tocar su piel.

Diablos como llego a decir que no le gustaba rukawa!

Eso de que sólo le agradaba lo que hacía era una vil mentira.

Le encantaba rukawa, lo veía ahora como el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

La noche del jueves andaba como idiota pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron...

Tanto que eiji notaba lo soñador que andaba.

_ hana ponte derecho, que si no te quedará la mitad de la cabeza con las raíces negras!

_ si ( reaccionó) lo siento eiji

_ en que piensas?

_ yo... En rukawa ( no valía la pena ocultarles nada)

_ en rukawa?

_ si, quiero animarme a estar con él... Pero ninguno de los dos nos animamos a hacer nada! Como puedo cambiar eso?

_ mmm... No lo se, tu que opinas tekuza?

_ su problema es la falta de privacidad!

_ como dices eso?

_ amor, que nos sucedía a nosotros?

_ ah claro... Si tienes razón! Debería llevarlo algún lugar privadohana se pudo tan rojo camo la tintura que eiji trataba de que se quede ena cabeza de hana

_ como haré eso?

_ mmm, invitalo a venir aquí!

_ a a a aqui?

_ si, tu abuelo tiene razón, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que ambos deben conocer sus domicilios y tu ha conociste el de él. Te toca a ti enseñarle tu casa... Además te sentirás más cómodo en un lugar que es completamente controlado por ti

_ sólo cuidaré con lo que haces!

_ mmm ustedes son unos pervertidos... Que se supone que haré como para que deba cuidarme?

_ cariño ( eiji le apretó la mejilla con fuerza ) es evidente hasta para ti!

_ Aaahhh! Duele!

_ no exageres

_ y ustedes?

_ bueno, tu abuelo me prometió que iríamos a ver esa película en la que está mi actor favorito... Tal vez podríamos ir al cine no, tekuza?

_ ah... Si ( se puso nervioso) claro!

Se le hacerco a hanamichi y este se quedó medio inquieto, conocía esa mirada de molestia

_ más te vale que valga la pena que yo me tenga que tragar dos horas viendo como eiji se babosea por un idiota!

Hana asintió. Que mas podía hacer.

Ese día le habían dado los resultados de tres exámenes que había tenido en la semana y en todos tenía buenas notas... No eran las más altas, pero al menos tampoco eran las más bajas. Eso era bueno. Como futuro capitán debía dar el ejemplo y estaba seguro que para el próximo año el estudio sería pan comido ya que ahora estudiaba con eiji todo el tiempo y este lo ayudaba a mejorar por su cuenta... Además dejar de andar detrás de las chicas había ayudado a ser mejor estudiante.

Su reciente obsecion por rukawa no lo había sacado del caminó. Ya que, quería ser mejor para así no quedar mal frente a él.

Por su parte rukawa no tenía todos los exámenes aprobados... Y esoble molestaba, debía mejorar en sus estudios!

La tarde llegó y la hora de las prácticas también.

Esa misma tarde el director ansai los reunión a todos y despidieron a los actuales capitanes del equipo, ryota y mitsui se fueron de su equipo con alegría ya que su paso por el les dio mucho. Les pidieron que continúen llegando a lo más alto de las categorías y que ni se les ocurra dejar mal parado a shohoku!

Luego la inminente despedida dio lugar al nombramiento de los nuevos capitanes.

Hanamichi y rukawa estaban nerviosos, pero lo tomaron bien.

Por supuesto no faltó su habitual demostración de autosuficiencia

_ NYAJAJAJA! SOY TENSAI, YO DIJE DESDE PRIMERO QUE SERIA EL CAPITAN, Y NADIE ME CREYÓ!

la verdad era que nadie podía decirle nada... Después de todo él si lo había hecho y nadie le creyó, ahora todos debían cerrar la boca y darle la razón!

El director ansai les dijo que habría una fiesta el sábado para despedir a los pasos judaorwa y a los actuales capitanes.

Les dio la dirección del lugar y les pidió asistencia a todos.

Luego del último día de entrenamiento hana se hacerco a rukawa.

Su mano roso su cuello y este se estremeció

_ me toca llevarte a mi casa así la conoces...

Le dijo en apenas un susurró

Kaede asintió y hana se dirigió a las duchas

_ no irás a seguir entrenando no?

_ que?

_ ven a bañarte, que apestas zorrito!

_ ah las duchas?

Hana lo miró extrañado... Claro, ahora entendía por qué lo evitaba como la peste en ese sector...

Pero no se salvaría de esta

Le agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó casi a las rastra.

Mitsui y ryota se miraron extrañados por ver cómo hana arrastraba a rukawa hacia las duchas y comenzaron a reír

Una vez adentro hana se quitó la remera y se dirigió a una regadera.

Kaede quedó tildado

_ no seas idiota y ve a bañarte!

Le dijo mitsui divertido

_ además si te tardas tal vez se cansé y se valla sin ti!

Kaede tomó fuerza y se metió lo más alejado de hana.

A este no le molestó la acción, sabía que eso pasaría... Además buscaba guardas sus provocaciones para su hogar!

Mitsui se puso a guardar lo que quedaba de sus cosas en su mochila y ryota hacia lo mismo.

Vaciar sus casilleros por completo era un paso difícil pero lo hacían con alegría.

_ crees que ya estén?

_ no... Todavía les falta ese paso.

_ mi amigo es un idiota

_ si pero ambos parecen decididos

_ sólo espero que no anden mostrándose frente a los alumnos!

_ descuida, mañana le haré una visita al actual capitán para darle unos consejos... Después de todo kimi y yo fuimos discretos todo nuestro último año en la escuela.

_ hazlo... Más que nada por que los nuevos no conocen su historia y no sabaran entender

_ lo se.

Diablos que le costó horrores... Pero consiguio ni siquiera verlo de reojo.

Kaede ya se estaba acordonando las zapatillas cuando logró respirar con calma.

Al levantar la mirada observó como Sakuragui se peinaba con esmero esa cabellera rojo fuego.

Se notaba que se había retocado ya que estaba más rojo que el día anterior y no se le veía la oscuridad de las raíces...

Conocía esos pequeños detalles de él.

Al principio se preguntaba si tanta tintura no le afectaba a las neuronas y la falta de ellas sean el causante de ser tan atolondrado. Pero era obvio que no!

Como le gustaba verlo cuando se concentraba frente al espejo y enmarcaba bien el peinado... Si se ponía a pensar así fue como comenzó a mirarlo más detalladamente...

Y si activaba sus neuronas un poco mas, era posible que le permitan pensar con claridad y darse cuenta que estaba yendo a la boca del lobo!

Estaba seguro de seguir al pelirrojo hasta su casa... Definitivamente si.


	5. Chapter 5

Como costaba que ese mechón del frente quede como a él le gustaba!

Su peinado le costaba tiempo y no quería desperdiciarlo.

Volteó la mirada y noto que rukawa ya había terminado de vestirse y estaba esperándolo

_ lo siento, pero la belleza cuesta!

Le dijo divertido y kaede río por el comentario.

Hana quedó algo tildado, lo había visto sonreír más jamás lo había escuchado reír.

_ linda risa!

Le dijo y kaede se sonrojo a penas, el vestuario había quedado para los ahora capitanes y las llaves la tenian ellos.

Ya todos habían ordenado y limpiado todo, sólo quedaba cerrar los vestidores.

Hana de le hacerco a kaede y este ya hasta estaba ansioso por el Rose o el contacto que el pelirrojo le daría.

El contacto llegó.

Hana le acariciaba el hombro semi descubierto que le proporcionaba la musculosa que llevaba puesta.

_ deberías reír más a menudo .

Ese contacto visual y la sensación que le brindaba la caricia logró acabar definitivamente con la paciencia de rukawa.

Una chispa lo desperto y con ambas manos tomó la cabeza del pelirrojo y lo hacerco a él

_ eres un atrevido!

Le dijo con la voz más seductora que jamás halla oído en el hana.

Y sin pausa lo besó.

Ese beso era el que ambos esperaban, el que ambos necesitaban hace tiempo.

No era tierno, era más bien urgente.

Ambas bocas se probaban con esmero, kaede se apartó por un instante y vio a su pelirrojo.

_ eres un pelirrojo muy atrevido!

_ en serio?

Hana acercó su entrepierna a la de kaede y lo tomó con firmeza de la cintura.

_ y tu eres delicioso...

Lo besó, mientras lo frotaba con su cuerpo

_ has logrado que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti!

Volvió a besarlo

_ como?

Lo miro a los ojos expectante

_ mis amigos me insinuaron que te me veías de otra manera... Y quise comprobarlo

Volvieron a besarse mientras se acariciaban, hana la cintura y la espalda y kaede le daba caricias al cuello y al rostro de hana.

_ y que fue lo que hizo que me quieras comenzar a tentar tanto... Por favor, dímelo!

_ mmm ( le beso el cuello) tu, idiota!

_ y yo!

Hana acariciaba sus brazos y luego con una mano acarició su mejilla

_ tu actitud, tu manera de verme comenzaron a hacer efecto en mi... Y sabes que no puedo evitar querer probar algo... Y tus labios son mi tentación desde hace tiempo

Lo besó y está vez se atrevió a introducir su lengua y kaede disfruto la exquisita sensación que me daba esa acción, lo acompañó y ambas lenguas comenzaron a chocar mientras buscaban el dominio de ese beso...

_ tu eres un idiota!

Le dijo hana a kaede cuando el aire faltó y tuvieron que separarse...

_ por que?

Le pregunto kaede entre jadeos, mientras sus manos acariciaba ese cabello que tanto le había costado a hana arreglar...

_ hace cuanto que te gustó?

_ mmm

Kaede lo miró soñador y volvió a darle caricias a su cuello

_ tu no me gustas... Yo te amo! Que es diferente

A gana se le hinchó el pecho de la emoción... Lo amaba! Jamás pensó que alguien en su vida le dijera eso!

_ me amas?

_ con locura!

La mira azulina de rukawa cautivo por completo a hanamichi

_ zorrito, te juró que voy a correspondete. Me has enamorado y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde hace tiempo .. Disculpa mi atrevimiento!.

Le tocó con osadía las nalgas a kaede y este se sonrojo por la acción ya que estaba relajado y feliz de poder declararsele a su amor y lograr que este también se le declarará.

_ pero si yo no me atrevía a buscarte, estoy seguro de que tu jamás me hubieras dicho nada verdad!

Kaede casi que entristece por el comentario ya que era cierto.

_ no!

_ en tonces no te quejes por que yo sea atrevido

Lo besó nuevamente, hacia menos de diez minutos que lo había probado y ya se sentía adicto a la boca del kitzune...

_ te amo, kaede rukawa!

Le dijo al oído suavemente mientras besaba ese cuello y le daba pequeñas mordidas.

Ambos estaban tan exitados que si nadie los frenaba terminaría haciendo el amor ahí mismo.

Kaede podía sentir con claridad el erecto miembro de hana que rosaba el suyo que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

De pronto una necesidad que venía desde su curiosidad tomo fuerza y mientras hana seguía disfrutando de su cuello el bajo su mano hasta ese preciado pedazo de carné.

_ dejame ser un atrevido!

Le dijo y metió su mano en el pantalla de hana y comenzó a tocarlo y acariciarlo

Hana freno lo que estaba haciendo al sentir la mano de kaede ahí.

_ siempre quise tocarte... Siempre quise saber cómo era!

Le dijo y se apartó de él para bajar más su pantalón y ver con sus propios ojos el magnífico ejemplar que se le presentaba.

Hana se sonrojo levemente al ver la cara de placer que ponía kaede sólo por ver su masculinidad

Se había agachado y parecía querer comérselo!

Diablos hasta el mismo quería que haga lo que una vez había soñado...

Y lo hizo!.

Kaede rukawa le estaba haciendo una felacion!

Dios que bien se sentía.

Kaede había comenzado lamiendo la punta y lamiendo la longitud de su miembro pero pronto comenzó a chupar y succionar, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Siempre quiso probarlo, siempre quiso conocer el sabor, el color, la longitud... Todo, ahora lo tenía para él.

Y el escuchar los gemido de hana sólo le daban la seguridad de continuar con lo que hacía, era sumamente exitante hacer eso.

Hanamichi estaba en la misma gloria, jamas se hubiera imaginado que rukawa podría llegar a hecrke eso.

Si bien lo había soñado, no pensó jamás que eso llegaría a pasar.

Kaede lo hacia tan deliciosamente bien que lamentablemente no duraría mucho.

_ Dios zorrito, voy a acabar si sigues así.

Le dijo entre jaedos pero lejos de asustarse kaede sintió la necesidad de lograr esa acción.

Por lo que a lo que estaba haciendo le agrego caricias a los abandonados testículos del pelirrojo, que sintió una agradable sensación al tener una especie de doble estimulacion. Su control desapareció y sin poder evitarlo se derramó en la boca de ese complaciente kitzune.

Que sintió una leve picazón en la lengua al sentir el sabor de la simiente del pelirrojo.

_ lo siento...

Le dijo a kaede que lo miró extrañado

_ no quise acabar sin antes avisarte.

La sonrisa que le regaló el ojo azul logró que el pelirrojo se estremeciera.

Se agachó a la altura de rukawa y lo besó.

No le importó que tuviera restos de su propio semen, eso no importaba, quería corresponderle la acción y kaede sabía que el pelirrojo queeñrria hacerle eso. Y no es que el no quisiera.

Pero si ya había aguantado casi dos años podía esperar un ratito más hasta estar en un mejor lugar.

_ nos vamos?.

Le dijo sugerente y hana le sonrió.

_ claro, después de todo debo enseñarte mi domicilio verdad!

Kaede río internamente, acaso el pelirrojo no sabía que kaede ya sabía dónde vivía?

_ claro!

Ambos se incorporaron y trataron de acomodarse un poco.

Hana se miró al final spejo y acomodo su cabello mientras rukawa se lavaba el rostro ( que tenía rastros del semen)

Luego salieron y cerraron bien la puerta, ahora ambos tenían dos de los cuatro juegos de llaves del gimnasio y luego seleccionarían a quien les daría los otros.

En la calle kaede tomó su bicicleta y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Hana no iba muy alejado de rukawa y este no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

_ oye que tal si me subo y te llevo así llegaremos más rápido?

_ no

Le dijo sonriendo a hana

_ mmm por que no?

_ hece un par de días la choque y debo ajustar los rayos, si subimos ambos de seguro terminara por romperse las ruedas y ya no tengo más bicis de repuesto.

_ mmm de seguro ibas durmiendo en ella

_ je si!

_ como es que puedes dormir andando en bici?.

_ no lo se, de pronto me duermo!

_ si claro, y que casualidad siempre te chocabas con migo!

_ si... Lo siento pero no era mi intención...

_ claro, te perdono

Le dijo y le dio un beso fugaz.

Fueron charlando y casi cuando estaban llegando a kaede le pico la curiosidad.

_ mmm, que se supone que somos ahora?

Hana lo miró y detuvo el paso

_ nada!

La sorpresa del oji azul soll reforzó la sonrisa del de ojos chocolate.

_ zorrito, no somos nada. Por que no te eh pedido nada... Pero ( se le hacerco lo más que pudo) te lo pido ahora si quieres...

_ que?

Kaede estaba con la expectativa de eso que siempre quiso escuchar de su pelirrojo

_ kaede rukawa, quieres ser mi novio?

La sonrisa de kaede había pasado de alegría a emoción

_ si, por supuesto.

No importaba la calle, las personas nada.

Hanamichi lo besó y kaede lo recibió.

Seguía sosteniendo la bicicleta mientras hana sostenía sus cabellos y lo besaba con esmero.

No importaba nada y quien quiera verlos que los mire.

No dejaría pasar el momento para besarlo.

Ya que lo amaba y con locura.

Ahora podía andar orgulloso presumiendo el estar de novio con el chico más apuesto de toda kanagawa.

Kaede se sentía igual.

Y la firmeza de sakuragui sólo le dio ánimos para no sentir vergüenza, por que la sentiría, el amor no era vergonzoso. Y mucho menos si estaba con el pelirrojo más osado y sexy del mundo. Por que la osadía del pelirrojo sólo se podía comparar con su sensualidad y masculinidad que tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola bueno, aquí les traigo el que a mi parecer es el último capítulo.

Más que nada por que no hice la historia como para que sea larguísima, más que nada fue una idea que me dieron en otra página una lectora que le agradan mis historias.

Suelo sacar este tipo de ideas rápidas cuando me dan un comentario de algo y esto salió ja!

Aún así haré un epílogo pero lo subiré tal vez en una o dos semanas.

Desde ya estoy muy agradecida a aquellos que leen esta linda historia y muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.

Sin nada más que decir

Disfruten la lectura.

AAAAAHH!

un grito ensordecedor y casi histérico desperto a ambos jóvenes que estaban durmiendo plácidamente hasta ese momento

_ HANAMICHI SAKURAGUI! QUE ES ESTO!

les grito una elegante mujer que estaba al borde de la histeria...

_ mmm mamá, dejame dormir...

_ levantate y explicarme por que ustedes están en la cama desnudos!

Hana abrió los ojos y la miró divertido

_ en serio no te imaginas por que estamos así?

Otro grito ensordecedor terminó de despertar a kaede que no se imaginaba que la potente voz halla sido heredada de esa mujer.

Tekuza entró y la agarró de los hombros y se la llevó del cuarto, detrás de él entró Eiji.

_ veo que no pierden el tiempo, será mejor que se duchen y bajen a desayunar!

Hana se levantó y observó con amor aquel hombre que se veía bastante abochornado.

_ vienes a la ducha?

Kaede sonrió, claro que iría...

Lejos de pasar por algo que pensó que pasaría en ese lugar, hana se dedicó a bañarlo y lo hizo de una manera tan dulce y erotica que jamás pensó que ese atolondrado fuera tan Amoroso y dedicado.

No obvio ningún sector y sólo cuando lo creyó bastante limpio comenzó a bañarse el mismo.

Aunque kaede quiso hacer lo mismo pero hana le dio un pequeño beso y le susurro que valla a vestirse ya que eiji era muy estricto con el desayuno.

Kaede algo molesto salió y dejo a hana que terminara con su aseo personal.

En la habitación su ropa no estaba, al parecer Eiji se la había llevado...

Para lavarla supuso, todo lo que tenía era la ropa del Instituto que estaba en su bolso pero el disque abuelo postizo de hana le dejó ropa del mismo pelirrojo.

No dudo en ponérsela. Tal vez era muy fantasioso pero siempre soñó con pasar una noche de amor con sakuragui y al otro día poder usar una de sus prendas... Era cursi lo sabía pero eso le gustaba.

Terminaba de acomodarse el calzado cuando hana aprecio con la toalla atada a su cintura.

Kaede observó el detallado cuerpo de hana y sentía que se derretía sólo con verlo

Dios era hermoso!

Hana le sonrió

_ lo que sea que estés pensando tendrás que dejarlo para más tarde...

Le dijo algo pícaro.

Kaede le sonrió nuevamente... Mmm si le estaba doliendo la cara de tanto hacerlo, pero no le molestaba.

Hana se vistió y kaede le comentó la falta de su ropa.

_ no notas que hasta las sábanas de la cama fueron cambiadas! Eiji es un histérico de la limpieza, no te imaginas lo mucho que se obsesiona con mantener todo en orden

_ no trabaja?

_ si, escribe libros de auto ayuda y esas cosas. Sólo escribiendo uno al año gana para vivir unos tres años sin problemas, por lo que su tiempo libre lo llena haciendo todo lo que haría una ama de casa.

_ increíble

_ pues creelo y vamos abajo.

Kaede se tildó un poco

_ no te preocupes sólo le durará hasta que lo asimile, mi madre te aceptará mas rápido de lo que crees, ella es así

_ como tú!

_ de alguien saque la capacidad de poder aceptar las cosas...

En la cocina Eiji hablaba con sora que no paraba de decir y remarcar que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Mientras tekuza prepraba el desayuno.

Kaede lo vio y penso que eiji se encargaba de eso.

_ mi abuelo es un excelente cocinero...

Le dijo hana mientras que lo tomaba de la mano.

Kaede no podía creer lo acertado que era hana al percibir el hilo de sus pensamientos...

Sora los observó y se levantó de inmediato.

_ lo siento chicos no sabía que estaban durmiendo... Juntos... Y desnudos...

_ mamá disculpa por no decírtelo antes, pero es que ayer nos pusimos de novios, fue todo tan rápido que no pude decirte...

Le dijo hana a su madre que lo miraba incrédula

_ desde ayer que están de novios y ya...

Menos mal que ambos son hombres ya que, por lo que hicieron lo más probable sería que están esperando un bebé

_ menos mal ( acotó divertido Eiji)

Tekuza movió negativamente la cabeza mientas servía el desayuno para todos.

El desayuno se desarrolló tranquilo, en el hana le contaba que hacía tiempo que venía interesándose en rukawa y luego kaede le contó que estaba enamorado de hanamichi desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando comenzaron la preparatoria.

Sora que en el fondo era una romántica empedernida no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada con esos chicos.

Ella había visto como su hijo decaída cada vez más con esos rechazos que recibía y el ver que alguien lo amaba de esa manera le daba la alegría para aceptarlo sin importar el que dirán.

La alegría no se iria jamás, su bebé era correspondido y por alguien que en verdad lo amaba, eso era bello.

Luego de eso sora comenzó a analizarlo...

Hana estaba atónito, su madre lo tocaba en los brazos, le pinchaba el abdomen y le veía el rostro, hasta se le hacerco para observar bien el tono azul de sus ojos.

Incluso pasó su mano por los negros cabellos de kaede que estaba dejando que su suegra lo analicé

_ estas buscando algún defecto? O solo buscas intimidar a MI novio!

_ cariño tu novio es hermoso ( seguía analizándolo) creo que nadie tendrá novio más hermoso que el tuyo

Le dijo mientras le hacía abrir la boca para observar la perfecta dentadura de su yerno

_ AAAHHH MAMA! DEJALO NO LO ANDES TOQUETEANDO ASI... Y TU ZORRO APESTOSO NO TE DEJES MANOSEAR!

le dijo hana bastante irritado por que su madre tocará así a SU novio.

_ hay calmate hanamichi, no pienso robártelo, es que quiero ver detalladamente sus características físicas.

Tanto tekuza como eiji sintieron la necesidad de apartarla un poco del pobre y hostigado rukawa.

_ bien ( dijo Eiji) que harán hoy?

Preguntó cómo para cambiar el aura peligrosa y celosa de hana.

_ momento!

Dijo de pronto sora.

_ le dijiste zorro apestoso?

_ siempre me llama zorro ( aportó kaede tranquilo) zorro dormilón, zorro apestozo, deja de lucirte zorro, usted elija!

Hana le sonrió, sabía muy bien que buscaba provocarlo...

_ osea que tu eres el muchacho con ese club de fans que siempre llena las gradas?

_ mmm si, soy yo.

Sora junto sus manos y alegre les regaló una sonrisa

_ osea que además de lindo eres el más codiciado de la escuela. Hana que buen gusto que tienes!

_ eso deberías decírselo a él, ya que el fue el que se fijó primero en mi!

_ hay no seas altanero! ( le dijo algo molesta) seguro que si yohei y los muchachos no te decían nada tu ni si quiera le hubieras hechado el ojo!

La mañana transcurrió de la misma manera, incluso sora quería llamar a sus amigas para anunciar el noviazgo de su hijo, pero hana no se lo permitió.

Primero debían aclarar cómo querían llevar su noviazgo, ya que ahora eran los capitanes del equipo y no están seguros de como reaccionarían los aspirantes.

Por lo que lo mejor sería mantenerlo entre ellos hasta que al menos terminen sus estudios, más que nada por que, la mayor parte de las personas no veían bien eso.

Eiji y tekuza le dieron la razón y le recomendaron seguir ese tipo de relación.

Las habladurías y el rechazo a la homosexualidad era más grande que la aceptación de las personas.

Y por experiencia propia sabían que eso podía llegar a romper una relación, que apenas comenzaba.

Kaede y hana escucharon y aceptaron el consejos de aquellos que pasaron por eso.

Kaede supo que por falta de aceptación el abuelo de hana término su relación con Eiji cuando tenían casi la misma edad que ellos, y tekuza terminó casándose con su esposa solo por tener la aceptación de sus padres, luego de tener a sora su esposa lo abandonó por un caballero que la dejó muy mal parada y con resignación tekuza volvió con ella.

Lamentablemente ella padecía de canser de útero y no pasó de los cuarenta años, para el momento en el que su esposa falleció hana había nacido y cuando hana cumplió los ocho años tekuza se encontro con Eiji y aquel amor adolescente que tuvieron superó la barrera del tiempo.

No pudieron evitar querer estar juntos y pese a las habladurías no se separaron

Sora fue la primera en aceptarlos y a regañadientes su fallecido esposo también los acepto.

Hanamichi nunca los juzgo y eso les daba alegría, ya que cualquier otro niño los hubiera rechazado como a la peste.

Cuando el padre de hana falleció, ellos se fueron a vivir con ellos y la casa sakuragui la alquilaban para tener una entrada extra de dinero.

Dinero que la madre de hana juntaba para que al momento de entrar a una universidad su hijo no tenga que abandonarla por no poder mantener las matrículas.

Kaede esta sumamente impresionado con la historia y vida de esa familia y cuando le dijeron que el siempre sería bienvenido y cuidado por ellos se sintió feliz.

Cerca del mediodía, kaede le pidió a hana que lo acompañara a su casa para poder... Hablar con sus padres.

Hana fue encantado con él.

En el camino, kaede iba más preocupado.

_ no se si en mi casa te aceptaran como me aceptaron en la tuya,( le dijo algo preocupado)

_ lo se, si no aceptaron que yo fuera el capitán del equipo no creo que me acepten como su yerno

Diablos aveces parecía tan infantil, pero tenía una madurez unica, al menos en ese aspecto... Le gustaba, todo lo que hanamichi le estaba mostrando ahora le gustaba.

Nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de parecer en cuanto a sakuragui.

Pero estaba seguro de que por más confianza que mostraba hana, no la pasaría muy bien con sus prejuiciosos padres.

La entrada a su hogar fue más difícil.

Apenas entró su padre lo miraba con desaprobación.

Y en la sala su madre estaba con aquella niña tonta a la que traía para que el la acepte como novia... Es que acaso no entendía?

_ cariño, aquí está zakuna!

_ ya la vi!

_ vino a visitarte...

Le dijo interesada en que el la trate bien.

Pero kaede estaba a años luz de querer tratar la bien.

La verdad era que no quería ni ver a esa rubia creída por lo que, sin rodeos la echo de su casa.

_ largate...

_KAEDE!

le dijo su madre asombrada.

_ tengo que hablar con ustedes y su presencia me molesta.

Le dijo. La chica se sintió ofendida y en esa actitud se marchó

Su madre quiso ir a pedir disculpas en su nombre pero el la detuvo

_ es mas importante ella que yo, que acabo de decir que tengo que hablar con ustedes?

Ella lo miró molesta pero accedió a sentarse

_ ella está muy interesada en ti, lo sabes?

_ y tu recuerdas que más de una vez te he dicho que soy gay?

Sus padres quedaron expectante y asombrados, un miedo interno los inundó ya que su hijo lo había dicho frente a otro muchacho.

Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

_ no seas exagerado!

_ por que sería exagerado?

_ lo dices frente a él ( señalando a sakuragui) para que piense cualquier cosa de ti

_ hanamichi, es mi novio. Nada malo pensará de mi.

Les dijo con su acostumbrado tono indiferente.

Su madre se tapó la boca ante esa declaración y su padre se fue de la sala.

_ justo como pensé ( dijo kaede)

_ por que?

Preguntó en un susurró a penas audible para los jóvenes y kaede todo los ojos

_ siempre tan melodramática...

Le dijo y se fue a su cuarto con hana que no había dicho nada por que pensó que a la madre de kaede había que darle tiempo tal y como a la suya.

Estuvieron un rato ahí, kaede se cambio de ropa e invitó a hana a que volvieran a su casa así este podría cambiarse.

Después de todo estaban invitados a asistir a la comida que daría el profesor ansai.

Una vez allí llegaron juntos y disfrutaron junto a todo el equipo de la hermosa recepción que les tenía preparada el director ansai.

La tarde llegó a su fin y las despedidas comenzaron. Ya cuando todos se estaban marchando, ryota comenzó a guiar a aquellos que habían sido invitados de oído a oído por él, para ir a despedir a su casa aquella ocasión.

Después de todo, lo formal ya había pasado.

En su casa todo estaba listo para que aquellos revoltosos adolescentes estuvieran un rato disfrutando de bebidas y baile... Aunque solo estaban ayako y ryota para bailar y tal vez kogure y mitsui.

A la casa de ryota llegaron antiguos miembros del equipo ( eso era de esperarse ya que ellos sabían que irían)

Y la unica excepción a la regla fue la presencia de haruko.

Hana miró atentamente a kaede y este le sonrió, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para aquella que mojaba las sábanas por su persona.

Haruko se le acercó algo tímida y kaede la observó con indiferencia.

_ eto... Rukawa, te gustaría bailar?

Kaede dirigió su vista a la improvisada pista de baile donde ayako y ryota mostraban que no lo hacían mal y donde mitsui apretaba de más a kogure.

_ no

Le dijo simplemente

_ por que no? Es una fiesta después de todo!.

Kaede sonreía internamente al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su novio.

No quería fastidiarlo en sus primeras 24 hs como novio así que quiso sacársela de en sima.

_ por que no te vas con otra persona?

Le dijo algo frío.

Haruko tomó fuerza

_ quiero aprovechar esta noche rukawa...

Kaede la miró extrañado

_ para que?

_ para estar cerca tuyo, es tu... Tu me gustas rukawa

_ pierdes tu tiempo

Le dijo de manera fría

Haruko se sintió intimidada y penso en jugar una carta que supuso le ayudaría.

_ vete a buscar a otro para poder aprovechar la noche...

Ahí estaba justo lo que necesitaba, intentaría ponerlo celoso...

_ bien, tal vez hanamichi quiera estar con migo

Le dijo tratando de sonar segura y se sintió triunfante cuando vio que rukawa abría enormemente los ojos.

Kaede se le acercó molesto y le dijo

_ perdiste tu oportunidad con él

Y se encaminó hacia el pelirrojo mencionado.

Kaede no se había percatado que la mayoría estaba expectante a que le diría a la chica, y hanamichi supo que ella quiso despertar ese tipo de celos posesivos... Lo logró, pero no de la manera que pensaba, lo lamentaba por ella, pero kaede era suyo.

Ya cuando estaban lo suficiente mente cerca hana vio la intención que llevaba su kitzune y le dio un beso frente a todos.

_ bien dicho zorrito

_ doha'o...

Inmediatamente todos se le acercaron y comenzaron a llenarlos de preguntas.

Sobre todo los que ya conocían parte de la historia.

Los únicos que no entendían eran haruko y su hermano takenori.

Ellos afirmaron ante todos su reciente noviazgo y pidieron discreción, más que nada por que ahora eran los capitanes del equipo y nadie los tomaría en serio...

Kogure y mitsui sonrieron ante el argumento que les dieron ya que ellos planeaban decirles que fueran discretos.

La velada se tornó más interesante y hana no paraba de contarles algún que otro detalle, por supuesto que evitaba los que consideraba demasiado personales.

Ayako se hacerco a haruko para explicarle más de lo que hana les explicaba, para que la akagui menor se diera cuenta que en verdad era sumamente necesario que esa confidencia no pasará a ser un chisme, ha que todos sabrían que ella lo podría fomentar.

Haruko lejos de sentirse molestas, acepto el pedido de silencio y algo triste trato de pasar lo que quedaba de la velada.

Esa noche también terminaron en la casa de hana y como la anterior, no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Su abuelo y el esposo de este estaban en la cocina y lograban escuchar los para nada discretos sonidos que emitían los chicos

_ son muy ruidosos...

Comentó tekuza, y eiji lo vio atónito

_ mira quien habla, la persona que tuvo que poner nuestro cuarto un aislamiento de sonido, para que su hija no lo escuché!

Tekuza le sonrió sonrojado

_ creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo en el cuarto de hana!

En efecto tekuza había instalado el mismo tipo de aislamiento de sonido que tienen las salas de grabaciones para que su hija no se le muriera de un infarto.

Recordaba como al principio Eiji se le quejaba por que la puerta era más pesada.

Aunque en la actualidad ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese detalle.

Esa semana fue sumamente agitada, por un lado ellos trataban de acostumbrarse a la responsabilidad del equipo.

Por otra los padres de kaede trataban de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ese pelirrojo fuera el novio de su hijo mayor.

Aunque al principio les costó bastante siquiera verlos juntos al final terminaron aceptándolo ya que el mismo Eiji al enterarse de la actitud de esos padres les hizo una visita y les regaló uno de sus best sellers, que hablaba sobre la aceptación de los hijos homosexuales.

A regañadientes lo leyeron y comenzaron a bajar un poco la histeria.

El comienzo de un nuevo año de clases se acercaba, como el 2 de abril de todos los años.

Pero el 1 de ese mes era mucho más importante para todos ellos ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños de hanamichi.

Eiji le organizó una gran fiesta donde todos los que hana le puso en una lista recibían sus atenciones como anfitrión de la casa.

El gundam por supuesto que estaba presente.

Hana no sabía que haría sin ellos.

Ya que eran ellos los que cubrían sus indiscreciones en cualquier lugar.

Ellos estaban más que felices por su amigo y fue ese mismo día donde yohei anuncio su noviazgo con haruko.

Cosa que hizo caer más de una mandíbula.

El comienzo de ese año se veía la verdad más que prometedor

Respondiendo reviews:

Alinita 28: si la verdad es que no me da el tiempo para corregir el fic, una vez que lo terminó lo subo inmediatamente.

Más que nada por que en casa nadie sabe que hago esto ( je risa nerviosa)

Y todo lo escribo en el celu, al poder crear archivos de world es más fácil. Por lo que pido disculpas por no lograr todavía corregir mi horrenda ortografía.

Y bueno, ya llegaron a casa de hana y este es el medio final. Para la próxima habrá un epílogo y ya está, ya que esta es una historia creada de la nada gracias a una idea que me dio una lectora en otra página, la verdad es que para ser improvisada me gusta como me quedo ( cero medestia jajajajaja) espero y la hayas disfrutado.

Marie: jajajajaja también te pido disculpas por la mala ortografía, pero bueno me alegra saber que te gusta como quedó. Y espero esté capítulo también te halla gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

El tránsito era muy pesado, la verdad era que eso le retrasaba al menos una hora para llegar a su casa.

Ciertamente eso le estaba fastidiando y mucho.

Hacia poco le había propuesto a su pareja la idea de dejar de lado su trabajo ya que sentía que eso los estaba alejando.

Hanamichi le había sonreído tiernamente y le había asegurado que si había algo que no seria bueno para él ya que, eso lo haría sentirse menos.

Y tal vez podría ser cierto pero a kaede ya no le gustaba la idea de sólo verlo un par de horas antes de dormir.

Su caso se resolvería pronto y lejos de darle respiro eso le generaría más trabajo.

El era considerado uno de los mejores abogados de tokio, lugar en donde se habían ido a vivir luego de graduarse de la Universidad.

Kaede había dejado de jugar al basquet en la Universidad.

Luego de pasados cuatro años de su carrera en ella noto que no seria convocado para aquel lugar donde había soñado llegar.

Aunque simplemente no le importaba.

Su sueño había cambiado hacia ya muchos años. El ser el mejor y más reconocido basquetbolista ya no lo era.

Su prioridad ahora era hacer feliz a hanamichi sakuragui.

Lo amaba con locura y ciertamente no había momento que no quisiera entregarse a él por completo.

El era el único que lograba sacar lo mejor de él, y el único que lleno su vida de amor.

Amor que vino acompañado de una gran familia que lo acepto de inmediato.

Todavía recordaba con mucha gracia el primer año con Hanamichi.

Sus padres lo ignoraban y sólo le hablaban muy de vez en cuando.

Siempre los veía leyendo ese libro que eiji les había dado y no entendía que tanto les costaba aceptar un hecho.

Si bien, habían dejado que su relación siguiera ( cosa que le molestó mucho ya que no necesitaba su permiso) no le daban el trato que si le daban a la novia de su hermano menor.

Pero mucho no le importaba.

La familia de hana lo tenía como un hijo más, y lo trataban mejor que a hana.

La vez que llegó a casa de tekuza y vio que habían sacado todo de la habitación de hana se quedó asombrado, ya que estaban instalando una especie aislamiento de sonido y luego forrarian la pared además de cambiar por una puerta que también le daba aislamiento a los sonidos que salieran se ahí.

" esto es por tu culpa maldito zorro, ruidoso" le había espetado el amoroso de su novio todo Colorado. El mismo se sentía así en ese momento.

Luego sintió el abrazo de su suegra que le dijo " no te preocupes, mi padre lo instalo para él y para mi hace tiempo"

Eso le daba a entender que en ese lugar todos eran ruidosos y la mejor solución para la convivencia era que no se escuchará ese tipo de sonidos...

Eran muchos los recuerdos que tenía de ese primer año juntos

Ese también fue el año donde su suegra cada vez que quería algo en una tienda o saltarse filas o tener acceso a información en alguna oficina donde lo llevaba para que lo acompañe, lo usaba como carnada para las sonrojadas niñas que sólo sabían sentirse apenadas junto a él. Ese día ella le había dado la pauta de su éxito " tu hermosura es tan única y especial, que es un desperdicio que no Aproveches utilizarla a tu favor"

Gracias a ese consejo logró llegar muy alto.

Cuando abandonó el basquet para dedicarse de lleno a los dos últimos años que le quedaban de carrera aprendio a ganar todo atravez de su aspecto y sumado a l inteligencia y habilidad que poseía le dio la pauta para ser el mejor...

Y lo fue.

Ya está cerca de su cumpleaños número treinta y el éxito en la carrera que había elegido lo acompañaba.

Su sexualidad había sido también muy explorada con su amor, y era algo que a pesar de los años no se desgastaba.

Lo amaba tanto que el hecho de estar atorado en el tránsito sólo le molestaba por que necesitaba estar con él.

_Hanamichi...

Susurró.

Por su lado hanamichi estaba terminando de lustrar el piso.

Su casa era bastante apartada del centro y eso les afectaba a ambos, aunque no tanto a hana, el sólo trabajaba por las mañanas.

Su carrera de basquetbolista había quedado en el olvido cuando en su último partido que le daba el título de campeones en el torneo nacional el tuvo un accidente muy similar al que tuvo en primer año, aunque de la manera que cayó sobre una silla lo dejo peor que aquella vez, no podia realizar ejercicios de resistencia y eso lo imposibilitaba para jugar.

Francamente eso al principio lo desánimo y al entrar a la universidad en la carrera de psicología se encontro con un nuevo pasatiempo, la locución.

Ya que no podía jugar, le interesó comenzar a comentar los partidos de kaede y del equipo.

Cosa que le habrio la puerta a una nueva afición.

Su segundo año volvió a ser el primero ya que dejó la psicología para pasar a estudiar la carrera de locutor nacional ( *) le llevaría cuatro años pero lo hizo y con el tiempo pasó de ser un comentarista para tener su propio programa en la radio de la Universidad.

Kaede disfrutaba mucho escucharlo y a hana le encantaba practicar junto a él.

A la gente le encantaba su carisma y su manera de entrevistar a los invitados y a estos les encantaba el atrevimiento del pelirrojo.

Solía ponerle apodos a aquellos que eran intocables y aunque le advertían que no lo hiciera el no podía evitarlo.

Su curiosidad era genuina y lograba hacer aquellas preguntas que todos deseaban escuchar, en general siempre buscaba sacar una parte no conocida de los entrevistados y eso le gustaba a los radoi escuchas ya que no era el típico entrevistador que sólo prentuba como era hacer una película o si le gustó hacerla no, el preguntaba cosas más profundas como que quiso transmitir en cierta escena o si su vida personal se veía afectada por sus decisiones o sus acciones. Los entrevistados le daban casi una charla personal no unas cortas respuestas de lo mismo que le vivían preguntando y eso agradaba y mucho.

Tanto que cuando tuvo el título de locutor en la mano, dos de las emisoras de alcance nacional lo querían en sus filas.

Como kaede necesitaba comenzar a hacer casos de práctica y el lugar elegido era tokio hana optó por la emisora que su abuelo escuchaba, no era la acostumbrada por todos pero con él pasó a ser una de las grandes ( al menos en su franja horaria)

Su éxito era tal que ya llevaba siete años como el dueño de las mañanas Japoneses, mientras todos iban al trabajo el los entretenía y les daba la música que pedían... Era muy interesante su manera de llevar el programa ya que no pasaba un estilo de música si no, todo tipo de géneros. Eso acompañado de su carisma y su manera de animar a todos le dio la clave de su éxito

Casi siempre era invitado en algún programa y de ser el entrevistado pasaba a ser el entrevistador.

Era increíble y muy aceptado.

La única vez que sintió el peso del prejuicio fue cuando se fue a Canadá y se casó con kaede en una pequeña ceremonia donde sólo sus abuelos y su madre estaban y también los antisociales de sus suegros y su extraño cuñado y su enorme novia.

En Japón no fue bien visto y tanto el como kaede sólo hablaban de que esa era su vida personal.

Hanamichi se molestó con la mayoría de los oyentes que sólo lo trataban de maricon y sabiendo que si eso seguía así terminarían por cerrar su programa.

Antes de que eso pasara, hana les dio a todos un cecretonque impacto... La homosexualidad no era el fin del mundo, tampoco era contagioso y mucho menos una aberración.

El amaba a su esposo y su esposo a él, y si el amor no podía ser aceptado por sus prejuiciosos cerebros, mal por ellos, ya que el no se rebajaría a dejar a la persona más importante para el por qué a todos les molestara.

Por lo que si tanto los ofendía,decidía dejarlos no molestar más a sus ofendidos razonamientos de que eso estaba mal.

Hanamichi luego de hablar por tan sólo quince minutos de abierto su programa de ese día sólo cerro su micrófono y se marchó del lugar.

Kaede estaba junto a él ya que si el mundo rechazaba su relación sólo le importaba estar con su amor.

La mayoría de las personas que escucharon ese pequeño discurso donde hana había expresado que existían muchos homosexuales y lesbianas que vivían escondidos por miedo al rechazo eran parte de su sociedad. No los molestaban no buscaban su permiso, sólo querían que los dejen vivir en paz. Muchas personas tenían gustos diferentes, que pasaba con aquellos que gustaban de contratar prostitutas o los que optaban por el sadomasoquismo. También tenían gustos únicos.

Aquellas parejas que vivían engañando a los que les habían jurado amor eternos de seguro eran parte de los que lo juzgaban a él, y no tenían ningún derecho, el era fiel y le daba todo a su pareja y eso era más que suficiente para él. No necesitaba el permiso de nadie y si ya tenía la aceptación de su familia no necesitaba la del mundo entero.

Lamentaba que el no era el único juzgado o atosigado por ser diferente, acaso sería más aceptado si estuviera sumergido en el alcoholismo o en las drogas? Sería más aceptado si tuviera un romance con una mujer distinta a cada semana? No lo creía, sería igualmente juzgado. Y ya que le importaba muy poco que lo insulten sólo por ser gay, entonces poco le importaría dejar de entretener a aquellos prejuiciosos que no lo aceptaban por ese detalle.

Quien no conocía a algún homosexual? Había más de los que se pensaba y estaba triste por sus iguales ya que la actitud de la masa sólo le daba a entender que jamás serían aceptados.

Ojalá y todos comiencen a ser más tolerantes ya que de ese modo solo enseñaban a sus hijos que el que era diferente debía ser pisoteado, y si pisarlo querían, ya lo habían logrado.

La mayoría de los radio escuchas quedaron impresionados con las palabras de hanamichi y más quedaron cuando la radio quedo en silenció... Hanamichi se había ido y había dejado el lugar.

Luego de eso solo se escuchó un comercial y luego solo pasaron música hasta que el horario de hanamichi terminó.

La depresión en hana era tal que kaede sufría por su amado en silenció.

Lo acompañaba con amor y no paraba de apoyarlo.

En la radio la mayor cantidad de personas se no paraban de llamar preguntándo por él y los dueños de la radio sólo respondían que se había marchado.

Pronto la gente se congregó y marcharon a la casa de hana que fue reconocida ya que el dueño de la radio iba con ellos.

Kaede abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un tumulto de personal frente a su puerta.

Hana salio tras el y los aplausos llenaron sus oídos.

Muchos le daban su apoyo y su jefe había llevado caso todos los mensajes de apoyo a su persona.

Francamente no lo podía creer, aquellos que alguna vez lo insultaron le pedían que vuelva a entretenerlos y ese acto basto para que hana al otro día pida disculpas por haberse marchado sin antes escuchar el apoyo de los que no querían que se alejara del ambiente artístico.

Hana era un hombre muy feliz con el curso que tenía su vida y alegre transmitía a todos su apoyo.

Además de regalarlesas mejores mañanas a todos aquellos que seguían escuchándolo.

Al principio pensó que eso también afectaría la carrera de kaede, pero por suerte eso no pasó.

Aunque nunca faltaba un homofóbico que lo tratara mal, aunque a kaede poco le importaba lo que decían.

Su costumbre siempre era ir de visita en año nuevo a kanagawa, y de paso celebraban el cumpleaños de kaede.

Pero ese año hana tenía una enorme sorpresa para kaede, regalo que venía más que nada de la mano de Eiji quien conocía muy bien sus problemas cotidianos.

Normalmente eran muy visitados por su madre que solía quedarse en tokio para realizar sus propios asuntos y habían anunciado que ese año la pasarían con ellos.

Kaede se preguntaba nervioso donde meterían a tanta gente ya que los padres de él también vendrían.

Y eso era algo que hana le respondía que no se preocupara.

Cansado de limpiar el piso y viendo como quedaba exitosamente brilloso hanamichi se recostó en el sofá sólo para descansar un poco, tenía algo de tiempo antes de que llegue kaede y tuviera que preparar la cena.

Muy malhumorado kaede estacionó el auto y se adentró a su hogar, donde su semblante cambio de inmediato.

Hana estaba sobre el sofá durmiendo plácidamente, se notaba que había estado limpiando el piso ya que no recordaba que esa mañana brillará tanto.

Con una sonrisa se le acercó, se arrodilló junto a él para poder visualizar esas hermosas facciones que poseía. Para ser un hombre de casi treinta años hanamichi muy hermoso y no aparantaba para nada esa edad.

A kaede le encantaba su rostro, no importaba que lo conociera de memoria, le agradaba verlo

Veía como su pecho se levantaba y bajaba al ritmo tranquilo de su respiración y ver ese pecho con la remera a media levantar le provocó bajar la mirada donde la tostada piel del pelirrojo se dejaba ver.

Justo antes de que el ombligo aparezca su bajo vientre se dejaba ver.

Eso excitó de inmediato a su observador.

Lo deseaba y la necesidad de tocarlo le ganó.

con suma calma extendió su mano y su palma sintió la tersa piel que se le regalaba a su acción...

Hana se estremeció con el contacto aunque no se despertó.

Kaede se sonrojo con la idea que le llegó a la mente y lejos de sentirse asustado con la idea solo se estímulo con la afirmación de lo que le provocaría a su Pareja.

Con mucha suavidad su mano bajo hasta el pantalón deportivo ya desgastado que usaba hanamichi y junto a su bóxer lo jalo hacia abajo.

No paraba de ver el rostro de hana por si despertaba... Y si bien no despertaba, noto que estaba saliendo de a poco de su sueño.

Con una media sonrisa se quitó el saco y la corbata y acercó su rostro al no tan dormido miembro de hana.

Sin dar muchas vueltas a su decisión, lo introdujo por completo en si blca y comenzó a chupar para que esté se endureciera más y más.

Su sabor le agradaba, era adicto a él.

Hanamichi por su parte sentía que una sensación muy placentera lo despertaba de su sueño, abrió los ojos sólo para volver a cerrarlos de golpe al sentir esa dulce boca sobre su hombría.

_ mmm que hermosa manera de despertarme

Le dijo con una voz que a kaede se le antojo erotica.

_ doha'o... Estas delicioso...

Le dijo sin parar de provocar

Hanamichi se apoyo sobre sus codos para ver mejor al que le daba placer, le encantaba ver cómo esa boca subía y bajaba por toda su longitud. Como la lengua del kitzune lo lamia sólo lograba encenderlo más.

Kaede no paro hasta recibir la semilla de su amor y al sentir que lo que kaede buscaba llegaba hana sólo logró inclinar hacia atrás su cabeza ya que la velocidad y el placer que le daba kaede se incrementó tantonque no evito darle aquello que buscaba.

Kaede recibió gustoso toda la simiente dulce y delicioso que quería recibir.

Hana vio como kaede se tragaba todo y seguía lamiendo para limpiarlo por completo.

Eso solo volvía a encender a hanamichi y kaede sabía y conocía la capacidad que tenía su amor para acabar varias veces y que su miembro no deje de estar tan duro como lo estaba ahora.

Hana se acercó a la dulce boca de kaede y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

Sus lenguas se tanteaban y hana le daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios de su kitzune.

Se sentía hambriento de ese hombre que le regalaba los más dulces sonidos de pasión cuando su boca se ocupaba del niveo cuello de su acompañante.

Con calma hana comenzó a acariciar la parte libre del cuello de kaede y con la mano libre que tenía desprendía los botones de la camisa, ya a esa altura era un habilidoso en esa tarea.

Le quito la prenda y lo levantó para quitarle el pantalón.

Luego de dejarlo desnudo a su merced, lo recostó sobre el gran sofá en el que él mismo se había dormido y se colocó en sima de él.

Kaede tomo la cabeza de hana con ambas manos y hacerco su boca a la del pelirrojo. Estaba más que necesitado de sus besos, como si no lo hubiera besado hace siglos y hana le daba el gustó.

Mientras sus bocas muy unidas se permitían una batalla entre sus lenguas.

Hana recorría el cuerpo de kaede con suma delicadeza y sensualidad.

A kaede le encantaba recibir sus caricias y se estremecía cada vez que su vientre era recorrido por esas manos expertas.

Lo amaba, y anelaba más que nunca el contacto que sabía le daría.

Hana se separó apenas de él para llenar de saliva su mano y llevarla al necesitado miembro de su pareja y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Kaede disfrutaba esa atención que le daba, ya que sentir la humedad junto a la acción le daba más placer que si lo hiciera con la mano seca.

Los gemidos de parte suya no se hicieron esperar y con calma hana bajaba por su cuello y llegaba a uno de sus pezones para atenderlo con deseo.

El otro fue luego atendido con la misma intensidad y hana se acercó a darle placer a la hombría de su escandaloso zorrito.

Le encantaba escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos que le regalaba su amor, ya que le daban la pauta de que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Sabía que no podía evitar hacerlos y cuando notaba que se mordía el labio o la mano para acallar un poco lo que según él eran ruidos molestos, hana lamio y succiono con más velocidad a su excitado compañero.

Volvió a dejarlo mojado con su saliva y volvió a los labios de kaede.

Ensalivo nuevamente su mano y llevo esta a su propio miembro.

Para dejarlo completamente deslizable

Para ellos el ritual de preparación con los dedos había pasado a la historia hacia tiempo ya que hana había descubierto que era más delicioso para ambos el entrar muy de apoco e ir abriendose pasó en el interior de kaede de esa manera.

Kaede disfrutaba la sensación de ser penetrado de esa manera. No le agradaba sentir los dedos de hana ya que prefería que entre así.

Tal vez el paso de los años juntos les había hecho saltarse esa parte y era mejor para ambos.

La sensación de abertura que le daba el grueso miembro de hanamichi lograba que kaede no parara de gemir sin poder contenerse.

Y una vez que hana entraba por completo la volvía a sacar para volver a ensalivarla para que no esté seca ( acción que obviaba cuando tenían lubricante a su disposición)

Kaede sentía la misma acción hasta que hana sentía que ya estaba más accesible.

Francamente esa acción al principio lograba que acabará casi de inmediato pero el tiempo era sabio y a esa altura su resistencia era mejor y más duradera.

Kaede por su parte estaba en el cielo cuando hana embestía dejando de lado la dulzura y la tranquilidad para pasar a lo salvaje y rápido.

Dios como disfrutaba sentir esas estocadas que le rosaba con insistencia su próstata y le daban tanto placer que su vista prácticamente se nublaba.

Hana se sentía igual.

El interior de kaede era ardiente y lo envolvía llevándolo a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Sólo eran ellos dos en el mundo en ese instante y nadaas importaba que seguir el ritmo y disfrutar de los besos y caricias que alcanzaban a darse de tanto en tanto.

La mano nuevamente ensalivada de hana comenzó a masturbar a un kaede sumamente perdido en el placer que no paraba de pedir más y más a su amor.

Hana trataba de llevarlo al ritmo y sus estocadas iban dirigidas al punto que sabía ponía frenético a su amante.

La razón ya no existía en el nublado cerebro de kaede, sólo las sensaciones que recibía y la habilidosa mano de hana que no paraba de subir y bajar sólo impulsaron a que su orgasmo sea tan increíble como placentero.

Largando un grito de éxtasis que provocaba la poca cordura de hana quien sentía ese delicioso apretón de parte de kaede al acabar y le ayudaban a vaciarse en el interior de este.

Las sensaciones no acaban ahí.

Hanamichi besaba con placer la clavícula de kaede y suavemente se retiraba del interior de él.

_ eso estuvo delicioso...

Le susurraba a un adormilado Zorrito.

Kaede despertaba una hora más tarde tapado con una manta que seguramente hanamichi le había colocado.

Ese sofá era demasiado cómodo para no sentir la necesidad de dormir.

Pero una necesidad más urgente era la que lo había despertado.

Tenía hambre... Y mucha.

El almuerzo no lo pudo terminar por una reunión adelantada con su cliente y no había probado bocado aún.

Le hora extra de tránsito lo había retrasado y el acto que había cometido con hana también había ayudado a seguir posponiendo el que el se alimentará, además valla a saber cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que ese olor lo despertara. Su hambre era mucha.

Busco su ropa interior y se la coloco juntoba su pantalón y se calzo la camisa aunque no llegó a abrocharla cuando se adentró a la cocina.

Hanamichi recibió la vista más hermosa del mundo cuando vio a entrar al somnoliento zorro a la cocina.

_ hasta medio dormido eres sexy...

Le dijo y kaede sólo pudo sonreír ante tal afirmación.

Kaede veía a hana que tenía puesto su desgastado pantalón de deportes y una musculosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

_ si yo soy sexy entonces tu eres un Pecado andante...

Le contestó. Hana estaba apunto de ir a su ataque cuando el sonoro estómago de kaede le hizo ver que este tenía hambre.

Fruncio el seño y lo miró algo disgustado

_ comiste bien hoy?

_ yo...

Le pregunto kaede algo distraído.

Hana de inmediato supo que no lo había hecho y saco del horno unos Canelones que sabía le encantaban a su zorro.

Le sirvió una porción doble y le dio el plato al hambriento kitzune que tenía enfrente.

Este comenzó a devorar la comida y hana se alegró de preparar justo aquello que sabía era uno de los platillos favoritos de kaede.

Rukawa disfrutaba de la comida de hana ya que el tendía a probar nuevas recetas y para colmo le salían excelentes.

_ mañana trabajas?

_ mmm si. ( le dijo algo apenado) tengo que estar fuera todo el día...

_ bien, osea que yo recibir a todo el mundo y tu llegas a Última hora...

A kaede no le pareció molesto el comentario ya que hana lo dijo con el tono que usualmente utilizaba cuando tramaba un plan maquiavélico en su mente.

_ se que me harás una fiesta después de todo pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños...

_ quien dijo que yo te haré una fiesta a ti zorro presumido

Le dijo a rukawa con su tono arrogante.

_ y por que invitaste a tu familia y a la mía?

_ yo no invité a nadie, sólo le dije a mi madre que este año no iríamos a kanagawa para celebrar el año nuevo y ella se ofreció a venir... Luego mi abuelo y eiji se unieron

_ claro...

_ y tu fuiste quien invitó a tu familia no yo!

_ yo le dije lo mismo que tu, y cuando me dijeron que " que pena que no estarás más que con tu esposo" les contesté que tu madre y tus abuelos vendrían y de inmediato se auto invitaron ellos mismos...

_ mmm si, prácticamente todos se aunto invitaron pero no importa es mejor que no estés mañana y más vale que no llegues hasta tarde!

Estaba alucinando?

Acaso hana no sabía que para el era más que obvio que planeaba hacerle una fiesta!

_ odio estar todo el día fuera y tu no quieres que venga hasta tarde!

_ yo eh dicho... Y si no quieres que te deje en abstinencia por un mes lo harás...

Kaede pestaño y sólo logró asentir, si hana decía que lo iba a tener en abstinencia lo haría, el era muy hablador pero cada vez que buscaba castigarlo lo dejaba al menos una semana. Sin nada.

Por lo que esa amenaza no era nada agradable para él.

Quiso entrar al estudio para poder estar ahí un rato pero hana se lo prohibió.

Lo llevo directo a la cama y antes de dormir volvieron hacer el amor como si un par de horas antes no lo hubieran hecho.

La mañana era algo que el odiaba.

Ya no podía dormir como antaño sobre su vehículo o sobre cualquier lugar, ahora se despertaba y desayunaba los manjares que hana le ofrecía y luego ambos se iban al centro para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos.

Hana era el que conducía y en la entrada a la radionle dejaba el vehículo a kaede que lo utilizaba casi todo el día.

Hana estaba unas seis horas en la radio y luego volvía en taxi a casa.

Aunque solo estaba al aire cuatro horas, llegaba una hora antes para preparar su programa y luego se marchaba una hora después para poder contestar la mayoría de los mails que le enviaban.

Ese día había sido algo distinto.

Por primera vez salió apenas terminó el programa, que había sido un gran éxito al ser el último del año.

El día siguiente sería reemplazado por ser primero del año y no iría a trabajar al menos por tres semanas ya que le tocaban sus vacaciones.

Hanamichi se apresuró en llegar a su casa donde ya estaba todo envalado y la mitad de los muebles ya habían sido llevados a la nueva vivienda que eiji planeaba regalarles.

Hacia tiempo que hana le había manifestado que ambos estaban molestos con la distancia de su casa al centro pero una casa que estuviera a sólo diez minutos del centro era muy cara.

Y no podrían costearla. Por lo que le había contado a Eiji y a su abuelo que en el futuro planeaban alquilar su casa y rentar un departamento en el centro así evitar tantas demoras.

Eiji había ganado toda una fortuna luego de lo que había sucedido con hana en la radio ya que el mismo hana le recomendó a aquellos que buscaban aceptar convivencias o aprender a dejar la discriminación de lado deberían leer los libros de Eiji sawakita

Sólo ese actovhizobque sus libros quintuplicaran sus ganancias en Japón y las ganancias en todo el mundo eran más que obvias.

Por lo que al escuchar las quejas de hana le dijo que el les compraría la casa en el lugar que hana eligiera.

Por lo que hana tuvo que aceptarlo ya que si llegaba a darle una negativa sabía que eiji se sentiría ofendido con él. Además el regalo era muy bien recibido.

Por lo que un mes antes del cumpleaños de kaede hana lo hacia pasar por una casa que había marcado como la deseada que estaba a la venta

_ amor mira, te imaginas que lindo sería vivir en esa casa...

Le decía como quien no quiere la cosa y kaede la observaba y sonreía

_ sería muy conveniente, además de agradable...

Le contestaba siempre.

Luego de asegurarse de que kaede estuviera más que interesado en la misma le dijo a Eiji que ya había elegido y este se había encargado de comprarla al contado para ellos.

Luego durante toda esa semana hana había ido mudando los muebles de las habitaciones de la casa y había hecho que kaede no entrara a ninguna habitación que ya estuviera vacía.

Sólo le quedaba la planta baja y el día anterior habían mudado por completo el estudio de kaede ( por eso no quiso que este entrara al mismo)

Eiji su abuelo su madre, los padres de kaede el hermano de este junto a su esposa y su pequeño sobrino de cinco años habían estado ayudando toda la semana para darle la sorpresa a kaede.

La maniobra del que todos se aunto invitaran había sido también idea por el pelirrojo para no levantar sospechas para con kaede y que este pensará que sólo buscaba hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

El único que no había podido ir era yohei que tenía que quedarse con haruko ya que esta estaba próxima a recibir su segundo hijo y no podían trasladarse.

Pero en la nueva casa también estaba los chicos del gundam que se sumaron a la iniciativa de ayudar en la mudanza.

La casa en el centro era sin duda más grande que la que tenían en las afueras y tenía tres habitaciones extras que eiji se había encargado de amueblar para visitas.

Los muebles llevados estaban colocados de la misma manera que están en la otra casa y mientras hana estuvo en la mañana en la radio casi todo ya estaba en la nueva casa.

Sólo faltaba una que otra cosa y cerrarían esa casa.

Por suerte para las tres de la tarde ya estaba todo listo.

Por lo que comenzarían a cocinar.

Sólo debían avisele a kaede que fuera a buscar a hana a ese lugar.

Kaede en su oficina ya había terminado de archivar todo para luego darse sus vacaciones, le había dicho a hana que sólo tomaría dos días pero de nada le servía volver tan rápido ya que ni las oficinas abrirían ni su cliente estaría por ahí por lo que se tomaría dos semanas con hana para disfrutar de él estar con él.

Aunque hana lo había amenazado de que tenía que llegar tarde la verdad era que ya quería volver. Su secretaria se había marchado hacia una hora y el hasta siesta había tomado

Por lo que pensó en salir a comprar algunas cosas para sus invitados.

No sabía si habían llegado bien ha que se suponía que todos estarían ahí cerca de esa hora, tal vez hana ya los estaría yendo a buscar a la estación.

Podría llamarlo para preguntarle si necesitaba que los transporte.

Tomó su celular y como si este supiera que lo había agarrado sonó.

Un mensaje le había llegado y era justamente de quien pensaba llamar

Kaede abrió el mismo y se sorprendió al leer el contenido " zorrito, ven a ayudarme, estoy justo en frente de la casa que siempre te señaló... Trae el auto que estoy cargado de cosas"

Kaede le contestó de inmediato que lo espere.

Salió feliz de la oficina y la cerro con la idea de no volver ahí hasta pasadas sus vacaciones.

Fue hasta el estacionamiento y se adentró a su auto para ir a por sakuragui.

Sabía de qué casa hablaba hanamichi.

Siempre se la señalaba u hasta hace poco el mismo planeaba sacar u. Crédito hipotecario para comprarla.

La idea de alquilar la que ya tenían era más que nada para solventar el crédito y no para pagar un alquiler cómo le había propuesto hanamichi.

Lamentablemente la casa había sido vendida hacia poco y por más que quisiera no podía ofrecer más ya que la habían comprado al contado. Aunque quisiera el no podría pagar la en efectivo y al contado ya que si bien habían juntado dinero desde hacía tiempo no llegaban a cubrir lo que pedían.

Por lo que tuvo que resignarse a contar su idea a hana... Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho antes lo hubieran conseguido.

Pero sólo el mes pasado habían terminado de pagar la casa actual que ya les pertenecía por completo.

Por eso su idea de alquilarla era buena.

Y muy rentable.

Ya vería que haría.

Llegó al lugar y vio que hana estaba observándola muy animado. Estacionó justo enfrente y lo observó.

_ y tu carga?

_ NYAJAJAJA tenía que hacer que vinieras zorrito taimado!

Le dijo y kaede lo miró intrigado.

_ anda baja del auto ...

Por supuesto que kaede lo obedecio.

Aunque no sabía que pasaría.

Hana lo besó y le sonrió. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar a la casa

_ este ti regalo de cumpleaños... Aunque te lo estoy dando adelantado...

Le dijo y a kaede casi que se le iba el corazón por la sorpresa... Hanamichi si que sabía sorprenderlo.

Entró a la misma y vio a todos sus familiares y amigos en ella.

Estaban los del gundam sus padres su suegra y sus abuelos ( bah los de hana pero para el ya eran suyos también)

Kaede comenzó a recorrer la misma junto a hana y quedó impresionado con la misma, si le gustaba por fuera mucho más le encantaba por dentro..era enorme espaciosa y sobre todo a sólo diez minutos de su oficina.

Hanamichi le comenzó a contar el plan que ideó junto a Eiji quien fue el que le regaló la casa y kaede se sintió muy agradecido por él.

Eiji estaba algo apenado el lo había hecho por que los quería. No por recibir nada a cambio y ellos lo sabían.

Esa noche celebraron en su enorme comedor el fin de año junto a todos sus invitados.

Kaede disfrutaba eso ya que apenas sonaban las doce no sólo estaban los deseos de año nuevo sino las felicidades a un nuevo año más para él.

Hana lo besó y lo felicito junto a todos.

Su vida no podía ser más perfecta, con la familia que tenía y la gran cantidad de amor que recibía era simplemente feliz.

Jamás antes de estar con hana había sabido lo que era eso.

Había aprendido a apreciar a su familia antes que su persona.

Su pequeño sobrino llamado sasuke le entendía un envoltorio que abrió con alegría y en su interior había un dibujo de él mismo con una pelota de basquet en la mano.

El niño había tratado de copiar lo mejor que pudo una vieja fotografía suya y a él casi se le caen las lágrimas de la emoción

De inmediato le pidió un marco a hana y lo coloco sobre la chimenea

Sasuke estaba feliz por que el dibujo que tantos días le había costado hacer le había agrado a su tío.

Y kaede estaba dichoso por ser apreciado por su pequeño sobrino.

La gran reunión familiar que tenía el plus de tener a ookus, a noma y takemiya terminó un par de días después cuando todos volvieron a kanagawa.

Hanamichi y kaede comenzaron entonces a disfrutar de su nueva y hermosa casa.

Kaede se estremecía con las ideas de hana ya que sabía que no había rincón del hogar que no fuera utilizado por ellos para saciar su apetito sexual.

Pero primero estaban realizando una especie se ritual personal.

La tina estaba siendo ocupada por ellos que se bañaban con sales relajantes y disfrutaban su compañía.

Luego kaede estaba seguro de que no existiría otra cosa más que el de darse amor.

Hanamichi estaba dichoso.

Su progreso personal era sin duda bueno pero nada superaba el hecho de hacer feliz a kaede rukawa y cada vez que ambos avanzaban juntos era mil veces que hacerlos solos

El amor en ellos era grande y nada y nadie lograría separarlos.

Ya que era más que obvió el amor que se profesaban.

Bueno, este es el final de esta historia, gracias a todos por leer y llegar hasta acá. Espero sus reviews y espero que les halla gustado


End file.
